Pain, Hurt, andLove?
by LaceratedHeart
Summary: What happnens when Draco finds a bloody and bruised Hermione? Will he help her? R&R! Well I'm happy to say I got loads of reveiws! MUWAH! I love you all! R&R this one too!
1. Granger?

**Pain Hurt and… Love? **

**Chapter One **

**Granger?**

Author's Note! Hey guys! Here is a little something new for you! I hope that you like this one as much as my other one! I have been thinking long and hard and decided that it is time to get another story out there for you all! It should be good….doesn't mean that it will be but I will try! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter!! It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling! 

            Hermione was walking down the sidewalk like she did every night after spending the day at the library. She would always come home by dark other wise her mum would really have it in for her, but today she just got so lost in her book that she lost all track of the time. It was now well after dark, and quite frankly Hermione was scared beond belief. But she kept her mind occupied buy thinking of how mad her mother would be when she got home….all well I guess she could face the rath of her mum. 

            Just as Hermione was coming around the last corner to get home she was grabbed from behind. She didn't know who it was but whoever it was, was very strong. Hermione was being drug to the thick bushes. Whoever it was, was hooded so Hermione couldn't see their face. He swooped down on her and punched her in the face then the stomach. He then stood up and towered over Hermione. 

            "You dirty, filthy, mudblood. You diserve no better then this." Hermione reconised that voice all to well. It was the same drawl that she had heard oh so many times. But she couldn't understand what would prevoke Lucius Malfoy to attack her. 

            "W-W-why are you here?" Hermione managed to get out. Lucius said nothing. He just, Hermione was sure, smirked at her. The next thing Hermione new something was being crammed into her hands. That familiar tug behind her nose was all she needed to know. Lucius had given her a portkey. She didn't know where she was going, but she was sure that it would be painful when she landed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Draco hadn't seen, or heard from his father in months. His mother said that he had left. He had packed a bag and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye or a note saying where he was going. No one knew where Lucius Malfoy had gone. Quite frankly Draco didn't care that his father was gone. He wouldn't have to get any more lectures on how Granger managed to beat him with his grades every year. Last year, being his sixth year ment that he had to try really hard. His father would never understand if Someone other then him got the Head Boy seat. He knew that Granger would be Head Girl but he didn't care. 

            Well after dark, Draco had decided to go out walking. He left a note for his mother saying that he would be back before it got to late. He didn't know how long he could stay at this house with only his mother who seemed to totally ignore him. She would either spend all her time wondering aimlessly about in the gardens or else sitting in her study reading. Draco could take it so he would frequently go out for walks. 

            As Draco was walking outside lost in his lost in his thoughts, he heard a cry of pain. Normally he would ignore this but he figured that someone may need his help. He walked over to where he had heard the yelp come from. He saw, when he came to the sound where the wimpers were coming from, a very bloody girl. 

            He didn't recognize her at first. He walked over to the girl and saw a massy of very bushy hair. _No way…it can't be her. What would she be doing here, looking like that. _Draco thought. 

            "Granger?" He leaned over her and lightly touched her arm. Hermione tried to shrink away, but ended up whimpering in pain. It obviously hurt her to move. Draco picked her up. She cried out in pain. Draco held her firmly and when he walked he made sure not to bounce her. He was worried that something bad had happened. But what he didn't know. 

            When he got back to manor he took Hermione up the stairs and tried, as best he could not to mover her too much. He set her in his bed. He didn't know what had made him pick her up and carry her to his room. He didn't really think about it though. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water. He then grabbed a rag to clean her up with. 

            When he got back to his room it appeard as if she was sleeping. But when she moved she would let out a whimper of pain. He knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, neither would he. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione had be transported to a very rocky place. When she hit the rocks she cried out in pain. She was in so much pain but she knew that she had to get somewhere. Somewhere where people would take care of her. She looked up and saw lights somewhere in the distance. She tried to stand but it hurt so much. She made her self move. One step at a time. It hurt so badly but Hermione new that she had to make it to those lights.  

            She had gotten so close but she could no longer move. The pain that was coursing through her was to great. She fell to ground and yelped in pain as she hit bruises and cuts. 

            She heard someone make their way towards her. 

            "Granger?" _Oh no not him. Anyone but him. _ When he touched her, oh so gentle, it hurt. She tried to pull away but that hurt even more. When he picked her up it was like a thousand knives were being thrown into her. She cried out. He must have noticed for he held her closer and walked quickly but with no bounces. 

            She kept her eyes closed the whole time. She was afraid to open them for fear that whoever this was, would only be but a dream. When whoever was carrying her set her in a bed, she supposed, she relaxed a little. She heard them leave and she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

           A while later she felt something warm hit her skin. She smiled. Whoever was taking care of her was cleaning her cuts. Sometimes it stung and she would flinch and he would say he was sorry. 

            Finally Hermione had to know who it was that was helping her. She looked to face whoever it was. But she couldn't get the words 'thank you' to come out. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. The very last person Hermione wanted to see. She tried to move away but it hurt to much. 

            "Granger what happened to you?" He asked. He seemed concerned. What was Hermione to do? 

A/N: He I hope that you liked this story. I had to start a new one. I like my other story but this one struck me earlier and I didn't want to waste a good idea so here you go! I hope that this one is better then my first one! R&R! PLEASE!!!!! Luv ya all! 

~* DHL*~     


	2. Day Two, Lesson one

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter: Two **

**Day two, lesson one **

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

            "I-I don't want to tell y-y-you that." Hermione was scared. If she told Malfoy what his father had done to her…well who knows what he would do. 

            "Listen Granger, I know something happened, and whatever it is I think that you should tell me so that I can fix it." Hermione looked at him in shock. Why would Malfoy want to help her? 

            "W-why would you want to help me? I thought that I was just a filthy mudblood to you. What happened?" Hermione tried to sound brave but she was in a lot of pain and she was a little afraid of his reaction. 

            "Things change Granger. And I would help you because you are obviously in pain and I can't just let you suffer. But if you really want to know why I have changed then I will tell you. Though I doubt you want to hear this rubbish." Malfoy looked away. Hermione drew his face back to her. She looked him in the eyes and said. 

            "Tell me what happened, Mal-Draco." He looked at her and she seemed to care. _Finally someone who might just give a damn about me. Draco thought. _

            "My father has just up and left us. We don't know where he has gone to and frankly I don't care. But my mother has turned into…what do you muggles call those things… zombies or something like that…well anyways…before he left he used to beat me. Always because you were better then I was. That put him over the edge every year that a mud…muggle born beat me at everything I did. My mother never tried to stop him; no she would watch or just walk the other way." Malfoy took a breath and looked at Hermione. She seemed to be almost in tears. Like she couldn't understand why anyone would treat their child this way. All of a sudden she started to cry. 

            _Probably because of her own pain and because of mine also.  Thought Draco. She wrapped her arms around him and said that his father had done this to her. That because of his father Hermione was in Draco's bed sobbing away over her own pain and because of the things that he had just told her. _

            At first Draco was shocked. Hermione was hugging him…when did that happen? And then he was furious because of what his father had done to her. Not many people, if any at all, knew that he didn't hate Hermione. He loathed her because she had everything that he wanted. He wanted parents that gave a shit about him, and friends who would listen to him. Basically everything that Hermione had Draco wanted. He had imagined, on a regular basis, what it would be like to love someone, but more often then not he imagined himself with Hermione Granger at his side loving him and holding him, laughing with him the same way she laughed with her friends. That's what he really wanted. But he knew that it was only a dream, and nothing would ever come from it. 

            "D-D-Draco…I-I-I think that I need to go home." She looked at him and saw a momentary flash of pain. She thought twice about leaving. _What if he really needs me here? But what good am I in a bed? 'I wouldn't say that out loud dearie' That's not funny! 'I know. But I think that he could use someone to talk to. Did you ever think that maybe all he needed was a good friend? Someone to listen to him?' I suppose… _Snapping out of it Hermione said, "On second thought maybe I will stay. I mean I can hardly walk, and I have no clue as to where I am so I suppose I will stay. But may I owl my parents to let them know that I am okay?" Draco nodded his head. 

            Many hours later Draco was passed out on the bed next to Hermione with a huge grin plastered on his face. Hermione seemed to glow with happiness. Each of them had had the best night of their lives. Not in a sexual way (though thoughts like those were running through a certain blondes head) but in a way where they had talked until they were sure they would pass out. There was so much about Draco that Hermione never knew. When ever she would start to hurt all over Draco would gently rub where it hurt and the pain would subside. He really was very sweet…these were the last thoughts running though each mind as the night came to an end. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* 

            The next morning Draco awoke to find Hermione laying very close and one of his arms wrapped around her slender waste. She seemed to be awake for she was stroking his arm. It was rather soothing and Draco let out a sigh of contention. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. 

            "You know Hermione that it felt good to talk about everything with you." Hermione seemed a bit surprised by this news but she smiled. 

            "You seem to have held a lot in all these years. I am sorry that I put you through that. I didn't know what was going on at home." 

            "Don't be sorry Hermione. No one really knew what the hell happened around here. And all of those who thought that they did were full of shit." Hermione knew that he was getting worked up again; like last night. She started to stroke his arm again. It seemed to calm him down a bit. She tried to sit up but it hurt her and she whimpered out slightly in pain. 

            "What are you trying to do Hermione? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Hermione looked at him guiltily. He just laughed at her innocence. Soon Draco heard a knock on the door. His mother. 

            She said couldn't have said this in a more dull flat voice. Hermione looked at him and he looked at the door. 

            "A friend mother. But she has gotten hurt rather badly. Would you mind sending our meals up here? I don't believe that we will be coming down for quite a while." He was sure that his mother took that the wring way. But that was the only way he could think of to insure that Hermione and himself wouldn't be bothered. He was sure he could have just told his mother but he wasn't sure what that would do to her, or to himself. He decided not to risk it. 

            "Why did you say that Draco? You know what she thought? She thinks that we are doing something were not!" Draco looked at her and smiled. She was angry because he made his mother think that she was just some girl he was sleeping with. He was notorious for that. 

            "It's the only way I could think of that would insure that mother wouldn't come back. She wouldn't walk in on us if she thought that we were doing something she really didn't want to see." Realization seemed to dawn on Hermione. She nodded her head and smiled at him. She settled back into the blankets and tried to ignore the shooting pain everywhere. Draco also settled back and took Hermione into his arms. She wasn't going to complain. When he held her it seemed to ease away all the pain she was feeling. 

            She didn't know what had happened to them. Over one night they had become best friends. She wasn't sure but maybe, just maybe, things were going a little to fast for Hermione. She wasn't sure that she should be trusting Draco or not. But she was sure that he had told her the truth. Just the anger that lived in his voice when he spoke of his father told her that there was no way in hell that Draco was lying to her. She trusted him, why maybe she would never know but she did; and now she would do anything to help him. 

A/N: Well what do you think?? Good? Awful??? Should I keep going with this story or not? Let me know….!!!! I hope that you liked this and thanks to all of my first reviewers for this story! 

~*DHL*~


	3. Flowers? For who?

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Three **

**Flowers? For who? **

            Hermione couldn't believe the pain that she was feeling at this minute. Draco was asleep and Hermione needed to get up. The pain this was causing her was too great though. She tried not to cry out and wake Draco but she wasn't sure how much longer she could bite her toung before she bit through it. 

            Hermione finally managed to get out of bed and was standing up when she stubbed her toe on the bed post. "Shit!" Hermione cried out. She couldn't help it. That was the last straw. Draco woke up quite suddenly only to see Hermione standing up. 

            "Granger what do you think that you are doing?! Trying to get yourself killed!!" Draco was rather mad that she had tried to leave without help. Hermione looked guiltily at Draco and he couldn't help it; he had to smile. She was too cute when she did that. _Whoa!! Cute!!! Where did that come from?! Have you lost it! She doesn't think of you like that; so you have no right to think of her like that!!  _Hermione started to wobble. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to stand alone much longer. 

            Draco jumped out of bed and grabbed Hermione before she fell. "Do you mind telling me what the hell was all so important that you had to leave the bed without help?" 

            "Well I need to take a shower. I can't stand it anymore. I feel very unclean. Besides I didn't think that it was necessary for me to wake you up just so that I may be clean." Hermione knew that she was pushing his buttons but she didn't care. She wanted to clean herself without the help of someone else. Draco gave her a very stern angry look. 

            "Hermione, you could have gotten hurt. I think that you getting clean would have been the last thing on your mind had you fallen on the ground and aggravated your bruises and cuts. Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand?" He was talking to her like a small child. 

            "Draco Malfoy! I am not three years old! I can take care of myself just fine! No thanks to you might I add. Stop treating me like I could fall apart at any moment! I know what I am capable of and you don't need to worry about me all the time. It's going to drive me insane before the holidays are over; assuming I stay that long." Draco just looked at her and led her to the bathroom. She had obviously made him mad. But she didn't care. She didn't know what had happened to him, sure she knew that his home life sucked but she didn't know what would cause him to be nice to her, a muggle born witch. 

            He led her into the bathroom and ran the bath for her while she changed. When she came out he flinched. All that beauty was ruined because of his father. He could picture her in his mind without all those cuts bruises. 

            "You can leave now. I can do the rest alone." He nodded his head and left. Hermione didn't know what had caused her to push him away. Maybe because she was afraid that he would hurt her. But she knew that he would never do such a thing she just couldn't be sure. Honestly who could change so quickly? She never thought that Draco Malfoy would like her. He always treated her like dirt; and as far as she knew that is what he thought of her.  Well until now that is. What had happened to him was beyond her. 

            Hermione relaxed in her bath for a while until it started to get cold. 

            Once she was clean and dressed, she went back to find Draco. He was dressed and sitting in a chair reading. She, in a better mood now, snuck up on him. She rapped her arms around him and laughed. He jumped slightly only causing more laughter from his captor. He turned his head slightly to see a very happy Hermione Granger. She seemed to be crying slightly though. He laughed. He knew that what she had done was childish but he couldn't help it. 

            "Feeling better I take it then?" Hermione was still shaking with silent laughter. 

            "Yes much. So what are we going to do today?" Draco looked at her. He got a brilliant idea. 

            "What if I show you our garden? It has all the most beautiful flowers you will ever see." Hermione nodded her head in consent. He seemed eager to show her these flowers so she would let him. But she couldn't walk too much. It was still very painful. 

            By the time that they got there, Hermione was being carried by Draco. When he opened the doors to the garden Hermione was speechless. She just looked in awe at it all. This garden was like none you have ever seen before. It had the tallest flowers that she had ever seen. They were all varies of color. Pinks, and yellows, to blues and purples. They were so high that one could lay in them and never be seen. It was spectacular. Hermione didn't know what else to say about it. She couldn't. But Draco seemed please with the effect. 

            He took her to the section with all the oink and yellow flowers. He sat her down and then he layed down. Hermione layed down next to him. She couldn't help this question she had to know. 

            "Draco? Who are these for?" Draco's face grew riged and cold. She shouldn't have asked. 

            "My father made this for my mother many years ago. She loved flowers of all sorts and then my father wanted nothing more then to make her happy. He made her this garden so that she could see her flowers all year long. She loved it more then any gift he had ever given to her. But long ago this garden became forgotten. I started to take care of it in hopes that maybe someone else would see its beauty. I'm glad Hermione that you understand." Hermione looked at him. So Lucius did once have a heart. Well that was news to her. At least he used to love Nacrissa. Whatever happened to that she may never know. 

            "Well Draco. I think that this is lovely. I wouldn't mind staying here forever and ever. It's so beautiful. I don't know what else to say…have you been taking care of this all by yourself for long?" 

            "Since I was 12." Hermione couldn't believe that this garden had been forgotten for so long. It made no sense. It was beautiful and everyone but Draco seemed to forget that it even existed. Hermione knew that it wasn't really her place to comment about this but she knew that it was wrong. 

            "Why? Why would anyone forget something so lovely? I don't know if I could do it, no matter how awful the person who made it for me was. I know that your father isn't a nice person and that he has hurt you and your mother for so long now, but how the hell could you forget something with so much beauty?" Draco didn't comment. He didn't answer her questions. He just lay there, saying nothing. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Hermione that this garden was so painful for his mother to look at because this symbolized how much his father loved her, once. Those times were too hard to think about now. 

            Draco knew this but Hermione wouldn't understand. She has never been hurt the way his mother had been, the way he had been. Hermione kept silent. Maybe she had delved to deep into something that she shouldn't have. She didn't know why she felt that she was intruding, but she did. She felt the memories around her and knew that she was invading in a space that she shouldn't be. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave before she went crazy. She stood up and started to walk away. As she was walking out the doors she saw Mrs. Malfoy looking at the garden. The agony that was in those eyes was too much for Hermione. 

            She walked over to Nacrissa. She hugged her and hugged her hard. Dispite her own pain she knew that Nacrissa's was ten time that of hers. 

            "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. No one diserved the hard ships that you had to face. I would never, ever, wish that sort of thing on anyone. I have never been through something like this but I have a feeling of how you are doing. Please, don't do this. Don't ignore Draco. He needs you. No matter what he says, he hates the fact that you are lifeless and uncaring. He wants his loving mother back. The one that would take care of him when he was hurt, not the one that would watch as he got beat. He needs a loving mother right now, I don't know what to do. I don't even really know him. I am doing the best I can but I keep asking for answers that I shouldn't be trying to get." Hermione took a breath and waited for some answer. She was greeted with tears. It seemed like Draco wasn't the only one holding things back. 

            " I do love Draco. He is my pride and joy and I would do anything for him." 

            "Don't tell me, tell him." She pointed to the garden. Hermione knew that she shouldn't watch but she couldn't help it. She was crying along with them. Draco wasn't crying but she knew that he was happy. Nacrissa was in tears. So was Hermione. Eventually Hermione left them alone. She made her way to Draco's room. She had forgotten how much she was hurting until now. But she ignored it. She was happy for Draco but she was sad for herself. 

            A while later Draco came into his room. He was happy but he wondered why oin the world his mother had said all of those things to him. He found Hermione asleep on his bed and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, and that she probably had something to do with it all. She seemed so sad though. Like something was bothering her, something that wasn't physical. He didn't know what it could be but he passed it off as a dream or something. 

            "Hermione…" He said softly. Her eyes fluttered. They looked a bit red and puffy. "Are you okay? You look a little upset." 

            "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She smiled, a forced smile but Draco didn't push it. 

            "I bet you know about my mother all ready. I don't need to tell you do I?" Hermione shook her head and smiled. She was happy for Draco but something was still bothering her. She didn't know what it was but it didn't involve Draco or his disordered family. It was her own family, her own perfect little family. "Hermione? Are you sure that your okay? You really don't look okay. Maybe I should owl St. Mungo's…" 

           "No, no. I'm okay. I just need some rest. That is the most I have used my muscule in a few days. It just wore me out. Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Draco wasn't sure about it but he didn't fight with her. She looked awful and she looked very upset. He didn't press though. He didn't need her to cry. 

            "If your sure.." 

            "I am."  She knew this was a lie but she didn't need to ruin his happy day. She would tell him eventually. Not today, maybe not tomorrow but she would….maybe. She could never be sure. She didn't even know really what was wrong. She felt herself being picked up. Draco was fixing up the bed so she could be under the blankets. 

            He layed her down and covered her up. He kissed her forhead and said sleep well. See you in a while. He then left. Hermione closed her eyes only to fall into a restless sleep. 

A/N: Yey!! Good chapter I hope…well I liked it. It took forever to write!!! But I hope that you liked it and the sooner you review the sooner a new chapter will be up!!! 

~*DHL*~


	4. Imperfection

**Pain, Hurt, and… Love? **

**Chapter four **

**Imperfection **

            As Hermione slept Draco watched. He was fascinated by her. Muggle born or not Hermione Granger was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had never noticed before because he wasn't allowed to. _That's no excuse Draco. You could have treated her better. She might trust you more if you would have. _Draco ignored the little voice. He knew that if he had shown any weakness to Hermione that his father would have done away with her. He obviously had tried to but it didn't work out as planned. He couldn't let Hermione down now though. He had shown to her that he didn't hate her; he thought that Hermione understood him for the most part. But Draco wasn't sure if he understood himself sometimes. 

            Hermione stirred. She had a pained look on her face. He couldn't tell if it was from the pain of the fall or because of something in her dreams. He wasn't sure so he just layed still and watched her. He had seen many girls in his lifetime. Most of them begging for a chance for a little something, but never has he lain and watched one sleep. Hermione Granger must have had some sort of thing around her that made him just want to watch her for all eternity. 

            She moaned. Draco looked worriedly down on her. 

            "No…Mommy…don't go again…don't let him hurt me again…no mommy…" Draco was scared. What was Hermione talking about? Don't let who hurt her again. What did her mother have to with this? "Mommy…mommy…he did it again…please don't leave…" Draco felt like he was invading in her life by listening, but what choice did he really have? She was talking in her sleep and he was afraid to move for he didn't want to wake her. "NO!!! Daddy!! Please no!!! It hurts…daddy…please…help me…someone anyone…no more…" That was it Draco couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to wake Hermione p she gave a blood curtling scream. She sat up. She was sweaty and breathing like she had run a marathon. 

            She looked around the room wildly. Her eyes landed on Draco. He would help. She threw her arm around him and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She just cried like there was no tomorrow. 

            "Now, now Hermione. It will be alright. Tell me what happened?" Hermione shook her head. The wounds were still to fresh, to sore to talk about. "It's okay Hermione you don't have to tell me. Lets lay down." He didn't know where this gentleness came from but he knew it had to be his mother. He couldn't just let Hermione cry all by herself. 

            Hermione in Draco's warm and comforting arms lay down. She was exausted from her nightmare and was ready to go back to bed. Draco was holding her now. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. She was sure he would protect her. 

          Hermione didn't know where these thoughts came from. How could she be sure that Draco was going to protect her? Well she didn't really. But she believed that he would. That he would keep away the nightmares and her father and all of that. She would tell him about her imperfect life tomorrow. Or today; she had no idea what time it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            The next day Hermione woke up to an empty bed. _He must have gone down to eat. _ Just as Hermione was about to pull herself out of bed Draco came in holding, or rather, levitating a large tray of breakfast big enough for five people. 

            "Who is all this for?" 

            "Why for you. And of course for me too." Draco smirked that smirk that made Hermione smile.  He came and sat down where he had been sleeping. Gave Hermione his wand so that the food would stay levitated, and climbed into the bed. He pulled all of his blankets up and around his chin and then took back his wand. 

            When Hermione and Draco were done, he called in one of the house elfs and he took the dishes down stairs. Hermione looked at Draco. She could tell him about this right? He would understand and help her…

            "Draco? Can I tell you something?" Draco looked over to Hermione. She looked a little worried. 

            "Of course you can Hermione. What is it that's troubling you?"  Hermione looked up at him with troubled and haunted eyes. 

            "I don't know what happened…one day my mum started not coming home from work with my dad. He didn't like the fact that she wouldn't be home until after midnight some days. It made me worry too. I didn't know what was going on and it frightened me when I saw my father. In all of my years I had never seen him mad. My mother was always making sure that I was back from the library before dark though. She always would leave the number of where she would be and tell me to call when I got home." Hermione paused. 

            Draco looked at Hermione. He was concerned. Obvously more had happened then Hermione and told so far, but he didn't like the way things were going. Hermione took a shaking breath and continued. 

            "My father was never one to hit…that was before mother ran off with other men. What provoked her to do such a stupid thing I don't know but I didn't like it. Mother would leave sometimes…she would come home, shower and leave. That always made father angrier. He started to take it out on me. And first it was bad. He would hit me once or twice but not much…then he started to yell. Horrible things at me. The hitting stopped. It was odd. I thought that the mental abuse came before the physical but what do I know. He would tell me that I was going to be just as good for nothing as my mother. I would b-b-become a whore like she was…" Hermione stopped. She started to cry. She couldn't go on. But she didn't need to. Enough was said so that Draco knew that Hermione didn't have it all. 

            "Shhhh now Hermione. You can stop now. I know now what has happened. I'm sorry. I really am." Hermione hugged him and laughed a little tiny laugh but it was a start. 

            Nacrissa knocked on the door some time later. Draco picked Hermione up carefully and set her back down. She had fallen asleep to Draco humming a tuneless tune. 

            "What happened in here? I heard Hermione scream but what was wrong?" Nacrissa peeked into the room. She saw Hermione sleeping. She was smiling slightly now though. 

            "It was nothing mother. She just a had a bad dream and now she is alright. She talked to me about it. I feel awful for anytime I ever felt a loathing to her." His mother looked up at him expecting to hear the whole story but he just shook his head and walked back into the room. He didn't close the door. 

            He climbed in next to Hermione and pulled her to him again. She smiled a little and dreamed a peaceful dream. Nacrissa watched in amasement at her son's sudden change in attitude towards muggle borns. He seemed to care about this girl a great deal, though she wasn't sure if it was the wisest choice. Lucius was still out there and when he finds out that Hermione isn't dead he is going to try again. He didn't care that their son had been made Head Boy. No it didn't matter at all to him. 

            To Draco it appeared that all that mattered to him and a bushy haired brunette, with a lot of mouth and a lot of brain. Nacrissa thought that they looked wonderful together. The way her son held Hermione so carefully, like she would break if he touched her to roughly. He loved her. Nacrissa knew but it was up to her son to decide what he wanted to become of this new found friendship. 

            Draco wanted nothing more then to hold Hermione forever. Something inside him got all twisted and knotted up when he looked at her. He didn't know what it was. It was something that he hadn't felt in a very long time…if ever in his life. He knew that Hermione meant a lot to him but could it be more then just friends…could Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherins, really like Hermione Granger, queen of the Gryffindors? He didn't know how or why it had happened but it had and that was all that mattered to Draco. He was ready to let the whole world know that he had fallen in love with the most beautiful bushy haired muggle born witch in the world!!! 

A/N: Ahhhhh gag me!! I think that I over did it with the mushyness…but I had to update and it just sort of went with it…well I hoped that you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been out of town and all. But that you to al of my faithful revwiers! And of course my number one fan Maionefan4ever!!! Thank you all so much! Love you all! 

~*DHL*~


	5. Hurry, Hide

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Five **

**Hurry, Hide**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing Harry Potter…when and if I ever do I will let you all know but all of it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.  **

             Draco swore he heard a door bang open. He had fallen asleep and it was now late in the afternoon. He heard a shrill screech. _What the bloody hell was that? Hermione stirred. He looked down at her. Only one person had ever made his mother scream like that. And that was his father. _No he couldn't be here. He left us…why would he come back now…no it couldn't be him... it can't be…_ Draco was worried. If his father was here Hermione was in danger. If not and his mother had just fallen or something Hermione was safe…for now. _

            "D-D-Draco…what was that?" Asked a groggy Hermione. He put his arm around her and just shook his head. Hermione looked up at him quizzically until she heard the scream again. She paled…so did Draco. 

            "Hermione I need you to hide. I don't care where just somewhere where no one would think to look or maybe in the most obvious place. I don't care but get out of sight. I will be back." Hermione nodded. She didn't ask. She knew where he was going she knew what he was going to do. Hermione just hoped that he didn't get hurt in the process. 

            Hermione hoisted herself out of bed. It still hurt to move around too much and so getting out of bed was a chore. But she did and as Draco was putting on a shirt Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. She hugged him because she was afraid and because she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He awkwardly hugged her back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Nacrissa had heard the door bang open. She went to see who it could possibly be. It was Lucius. Nacrissa screamed. He hadn't touched her yet but she wanted to give Draco and Hermione a sufficient warning before Lucius got too far in the manor. She prayed that Draco would tell Hermione to get out, or hide, or do something that would keep her out of Lucius' grasp. 

            Lucius looked at Nacrissa. He grinned and evil grin and came towards her. She screamed again. Lucius looked at her like a hungry animal. He looked like one too. He was raggedy and dirty. He hadn't bathed in days, and he had been wearing the same cloths for weeks. He never brought anything with him when he left, a very stupid thing to do now that he thought about it. He had come back to get a few changes of cloths then he would be out of their hair forever. 

            "Nacrissa…you have not changed a bit." Lucius' voice was cold and raspy. It sounded like he hadn't talked in a long, long, time, either that or he had been screaming at the top of his lungs for days. Nacrissa was worried, well until she saw Draco wand in hand. He had a smirk on his face and made a motion to tell him mother not to say anything about him being there. She complied. She didn't know what Draco had done but from the looks of his face he was pleased. 

            Within minutes of her thinking this, a few things happened at once. Lucius pounced on Nacrissa and started to rip at her robes and the front door was again being burst open…though how it got closed Nacrissa didn't know. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Draco and summoned the Ministry. He knew that they would want to catch his father doing something that was evil so they could throw him in Azkaban. They had wanted to do it for a very, very, long time. 

            He made sure Hermione was out of sight and then walked down the stairs quietly. He made sure that he made no sound so his father wouldn't hear him and so that he could watch what happened without becoming part of the problem. Within minutes of Draco coming down his father pounced on his mother and tore at her cloths, and at the same time the Ministry came bursting through the doors. 

            "Enough Mr. Malfoy!" Draco didn't know who this man was but he was tall and very frightening looking. He was bald and had very large eyes. He looked like the brother to Professor Trelawney.  It was rather frightening, thinking that Trelawney had a brother that is. 

            Only when the man from the Ministry called to him did Lucius see Draco. Draco glared at him. 

            "Draco, my boy!" He tried to sound happy to see him but the scorn in his eyes told all. 

            "No Lucius. I am not your boy. I would never associate myself with people who ever worked for the Dark Lord. Never. You are no father of mine." Draco said with scorn in every word as he glared at his 'father.' Draco turned his back and started to walk back to find Hermione when his father called him. 

            "You are an ungrateful, bastard of a child. You don't deserve this life that I gave you! You deserve nothing more then to be beaten!" Draco just kept going. He ignored this. He was used to threat by his father. They really meant nothing to him anymore. 

            He was on his way upstairs when he felt a hand grab him. He looked at who it was. It was Hermione. 

            "Hermione! I thought that I told you to stay hidden until I came for you!?" Hermione just looked at him. She looked scared out of her mind. Draco got worried. "Hermione are you alright? I was just kidding…Hermione?" He was getting frantic. Hermione wasn't saying anything she just kept looking at him. Finally she screamed. A loud blood curdling scream. Draco jumped. She seemed to have been sleep walking she woke up and looked at Draco she was crying. 

            "Draco!! I had th-th-that dream again. Oh Draco make it go away…Draco…" God…she was okay…that was all that mattered to Draco right now. 

            "It's okay Hermione. I will make it stop. I will I promise. Okay? No more tears." Draco took her down the stairs. Everyone was looking at them when they came down stairs. 

            "Mr. Malfoy what was that all about?" The Trelawney look alike asked. 

            "She was having a dream. She was sleep walking and when she was about to wake she screamed. I didn't do anything to her. I am **_not _my father." They looked at him and then at the shaking girl that was clinging to him for dear life. They didn't think that if he had hurt her that she would be doing that so they let it go. **

            When Hermione started to calm down. She looked over at where all the Ministry workers were. She spotted someone she knew. It was Mr. Weasley. _What is he doing here? Hermione wondered. She looked up at Draco. He looked angry and scared. She reached up and touched his face. He jumped a little and she giggled. He smiled at her and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. _

            "I see you are feeling better." Draco looked down at her. She smiled and nodded her head. 

            "What is going on here? What happened that caused the entire Ministry to be here?" Hermione wanted to know. Draco looked ahead at someone in the mass of the workers. 

            "I called them here." Hermione looked at him quizzically. "My father is in there Hermione." She tensed immediately. "But don't worry. He is cuffs. He can't get out of them by apperating. He can't go anywhere. He is trapped just where he is." Hermione relaxed. Unfortunately for Hermione a gap in the workers let Lucius see Hermione and Draco. 

            "Draco! What the fuck do you think that you are doing with the mudblood in your arms? What do you think that you were doing letting her into the house!? I thought that I killed you anyway mudblood." He screamed. Everyone looked at him. Then everyone looked at Draco. He looked furious. Hermione looked frightened. Nacrissa had found her way over to them. 

            Draco set Hermione down. She instantly went to Nacrissa, who put her arms around her protectively. Draco walked over to his father. He hit him hard in the face. 

            "Don't you ever dare call Hermione a mudblood again or I will do worse. I will personally make sure that you are thrown into Azkaban." Hermione looked to Nacrissa. She didn't seem fazed at all by what Draco had said and done. Nacrissa just pulled Hermione closer. Hermione pushed herself closer. She was afraid of what would happen. 

            Lucius just sat there. His own flesh and blood was willing to throw him into prison. Had he really gotten that bad? By the looks of the way Draco was looking at him he would say yes. Well he really didn't care. It was a lot easier to be mean and cold then to be nice. Being nice never got anyone anywhere. 

            Lucius smirked at his son but said nothing. If he wanted to love a mudblood and disgrace himself then so be it. Lucius watched as he walked back to his mudblood and took her in his arms, the whole time glaring at him. Almost as if he was daring Lucius to say anything about him and Hermione. She seemed rather frightened. But she relaxed when she was back with Draco. She turned her head and glared at Lucius too. 

            "Hermione I want you to stay with someone at all times do you understand me? I don't trust my father. Knowing him he will get out of this and come after you again. I can't have him hurt you Hermione. I won't let him. But I have things that I have to do where I won't be able to keep a constant eye on you. Someone will be with you at all times." 

            "Draco that's not fair! I can take care of myself! I'm not afraid of your father. I can take care of my self I can!" Hermione pleaded with Draco. She didn't want to be watched all the time. That wasn't fair to her. What about him. Lucius would come after him too. "Draco what about you? Your father is bound to come and look for you too. He isn't only going to be after me. That is assuming he can get out of this mess." Draco looked at her. She had a point. He wouldn't only be after her. HE would come after him too. 

            "I know Hermione. But I know how to defend myself against him. You don't, and Hermione I don't want you to get hurt." 

            "I know Draco. But if taught me how to defend myself against him I wouldn't need people to watch me all the time." Draco looked down at her again. He smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lips. 

            "Of course Hermione. That is a great idea. We will start the training when we get back to school. Right now let's just enjoy the rest of our break." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. He laughed. She was so cute and he wouldn't deny that. She laughed with him. He hugged her and she hugged back. He couldn't remember ever being so happy in his life. He had Hermione who cared about him so much, he had his mother who loved him more then anything, and his father was going away! He was so happy he could almost do a little dance…almost, but not quite. 

            Hermione was beyond happy. She got to stay with Draco for the rest of the break and she was sure that she was falling in love with him. She wouldn't say anything though. Not until she was sure that he loved her too. She had always liked him a little. Who didn't? Draco meant everything to her now, now that he had showed her that he could love and care just like she did. That he did have a heart and the greatest mother that anyone could ask for. She loved it here…without Lucius that is. 

            With that Draco picked Hermione up, walked out of the room, and took her outside where he planned to have a wonderful afternoon with her. Setting her in a patch of beautiful flowers where she giggled just like a very happy little girl. He planned to hold onto Hermione for as long as she would let him. She meant everything to him and he was going to prove it to Hermione. Over the next two weeks he would make sure that he showed Hermione just how important she was to him. 

            A/N: Hey again! I hope that you liked this chapter.  I thought that it was okay not the greatest but I don't want to over-do it. I want to know what you guys think of it. So review!! And hurry! Luv ya all!


	6. What Do You Mean?

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Six **

**What do you mean… **

            Hermione and Draco seemed so happy. But nothing so good could last for to long. Draco knew that something was bound to go wrong but he would hold onto Hermione for as long as he could. He didn't know what had come over him. All of the sudden he likes Hermione and he no longer hates muggle borns. What is the world coming to? Draco didn't know but he figured that something had changed when he saw Hermione laying there so beat up and bloody. He knew from experience what it felt like to be beaten but never in all his life had something like this happened to him. He didn't like the idea of Hermione being so open for attack by anyone at anytime. 

            He had told Hermione that they would train when they got to school. And even though they could do magic outside of school it was still better not to use it. For now he just wanted to cherish ever moment he had with her. 

            Hermione lay there and thought about all that had happened. Draco had been nice to her and saved her life when she was on the brink of death. He had cured her almost completely and he stayed with her when she asked. She knew that he would want to go back to the way things used to be so she wanted to hold on to this Draco and not the one that she saw at school. The more she thought about school the more she didn't want to go back. She knew that she was Head Girl, she just wished that Draco would be Head Boy. Then maybe they would be able to stay together. But she knew not to get her hopes up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            The next two weeks flew by. Hermione and Draco both didn't really want to go back but they didn't really have a choice. They had to, they both had duties though neither one of them knew that the other was also a head. They both avoided the subject and they didn't want to talk about school because that meant facing the facts. They couldn't be together. They were from two different worlds, and Harry and Ron would never except the fact that she loved him.  

            As Hermione and Draco were getting ready to leave they looked at each other and knew that what happened over the summer would not be forgotten. Hermione wished that it would never have to end because going back to school meant that she wouldn't get to spend any time with Draco and he knew the same. If only there was some way that they could be together…without the fear of someone finding out. Because if for some reason Lucius got out of weasled his way out of this one Hermione could be in a lot of trouble. He would find her and hurt her again and Draco wasn't sure if he could stand to find Hermione the way he had found her so long ago. 

            Nacrissa knew that something had happened between the two. She knew that Draco was no longer the Muggle hating man he was before. Hermione had shown him that there was nothing wrong with muggle borns and that they are just as smart as any pureblood. Hermione had shown Draco what it was like to love someone, someone other then his mother. She looked at them and noticed that something was shining through in Draco that she had never seen before…Love. It was shining through more brightly then any thing that she had ever seen before…well except the hatred he held for his father. Nacrissa was so happy that he had found someone that he loved…if only Lucius would go away and never come back. 

            They were loading into the car that had obviously been charmed to be bigger on the inside then it was letting on…when Draco pulled his mother aside. 

            "Mother?" Nacrissa looked at her son. He looked worried but still happy. 

            "Yes Draco?" 

            "I…I think that I need to tell you something?" Nacrissa looked at him curiously. " I think that I might like Hermione. As more then just a friend…" He was nervous. What would his mother say? He didn't know what to expect. Now if this was his father he would know just what to expect. He would be cursed and then beaten until he was nearly dead. But with his mother he just didn't know. 

            "I think that it's wonderful Draco. I think that you should hold onto Hermione for as long as you can. Eventually this will all go away and you will be free of your father forever. I promised you along time ago that your father would leave and never come back." He looked at his mother one last time before giving her a small kiss on the cheek and getting in the car. He loved his mother more then she would ever know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            In the car Hermione didn't know what to say. She just sat there and thought about all that had happened. If Lucius managed to get away from them again then what would he do to her? She didn't even really want to know. She was afraid to even think about it. Thinking about Lucius had done to her this summer made her quake and she didn't want to have to think about it anymore. But it was hard not to. Do you think that my parents even noticed I was missing?? Hermione had thought this on more then one sleepless night.  

            "So Hermione what are we going to do when we get back to school?" Hermione looked at him and shrugged. "I think that the safest thing to do would be to go back to the way we were…before the summer." He looked at Hermione but she looked away. 

            "If you think that it is best then so be it." It was harsh but she didn't really care. She couldn't believe that after all of this he still wanted to go back to the way things used to be. It just wasn't fair. She chanced a look at him and he looked hurt and forlorn. Like he had just lost something very precious to him. She couldn't take it. She hugged him. She didn't ever want to let go. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she knew that he wouldn't forget her or ever really let her go. 

************************************************************* 

            When Hermione and Draco got to the station the went to the barrier at different times. No one would suspect and no one would know about what happened this summer. Hermione was the first to go through. She spotted the bright red hair immediately and ran towards it. "Ron!! Harry!!! Ginny!!" They looked to her and smiled! Then the next thing Hermione knew she was being sandwiched between Ron and Harry. Then hugged to death by Ginny. Hermione was so happy to see all her friends again that she forgot her sorrows over Draco. For the time anyway.  

            Draco came shortly after Hermione and saw her getting hugged by her friends. Draco wished that he didn't have to do this but it was for the best. He sauntered over to them. 

            "Well, well, well…if it isn't the Weasel, Potty, and the Mudblood." He said these words with as much scorn as he ever did. Hermione looked at him. She was obviously very hurt by what he had said. 

            "Shove off ferret boy! Leave us alone. We don't want to hear you or be with in speaking range of you." Hermione shot back. Two could play at this game. "Not to mention with in seeing range of you." She added as a side comment. Her friends laughed while Draco looked at Hermione. What the bloody hell was she doing? He didn't know but whatever she was doing she would pay for it later. Not in the usual sense but in a way that would make her see that he was just acting… 

            Hermione turned and stalked away. Nose in the air while silent tears were threatening to fall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all following behind her. They got a compartment and started to roar with laughter. 

            "Hermione since when did you talk to Malfoy like that?" Hermione looked cheekily a them. 

            "Since I became Head Girl and can take house points away from him if he tries that again." All her friends looked at her. Not that they were surprised just surprised that she hadn't told them sooner. 

            "That's really good Hermione!! We're happy for you and all…but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hermione just smiled. 

            "Because I wanted to see your faces when you saw. I wanted it to be a surprise. So there you go!!!" Harry and Ron laughed. Ginny didn't. Hermione was lying and she knew it but why? Ginny would find out what really happened to Hermione this summer…and now that she thinks about it the last couple of summers… 

A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated and I am super super sorry but there was nothing I could do. I was soooooo busy with finals and all that I just didn't have time. And we had like a major snow storm that kept me away so I didn't have the time. But there you go! I hope that you liked it. And ideas are always welcome!!!! 

~*DHL*~


	7. An order of painand a side dish of tears

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love?? **

**Chapter Seven **

**An order of pain…and a side dish of tears. **

            Hermione sat there with her friends for what seemed like forever. They caught up on their summers. Hermione though didn't say much. She didn't think that now was the time to say what had happened to her, or where she had stayed for that matter. When they asked about her summer she told them that she spent most of it in the library. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes. Typical Hermione, to spend a whole summer cooped up in the library. Harry and Ron thought nothing of it, Ginny on the other had thought a lot about what Hermione said. She said that she spent it all her summer in the library but there was something else that Hermione wasn't saying that happened to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Draco sat slumped in his seat. He was in a foul mood and everyone who knew him knew to stay out of his way. No one came with in a five foot radius of him and Draco didn't care. The only person who chanced to come up to him was none other then Parkinson. 

            "Oh Drackie!! What happened to cause you to be so up set?? Was it the mudblood?" Draco clenched his fists when Parkinson called her that. _Don't say anything Draco. They will get suspicious. Then what? _For once the little voice was right. He couldn't say anything. 

            "Yes. The Mudblood and her two sidekicks, they really pushed it today." Draco sneered. But Parkinson was shut up and the door to their compartment slid open and Professor McGonagall stood there. 

            "Mr. Malfoy you are wanted in the Head compartment. If you would be so kind as to step out here so I may tell you who the Head Girl is. I wish for you to go and get her." It wasn't a question it was a command. And as Draco valued his life, he decided that he should go and see who it is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all laughing at some new antic of Fred and George when the compartment door opened and there stood Malfoy. Hermione stood up and so did Harry and Ron. 

            "What do you want ferret boy?" Ron asked. 

            "Granger is needed in the Head compartment. Head duties need to be told and all." Hermione glared at him. What was he playing at? 

            "And what would you know about the Head duties and when I am needed there?" Hermione was still glaring at him. Malfoy smirked. 

            "Because Granger. I am Head Boy." Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione. She walked up got really close, raised her hand and slapped him. 

            "Don't you dare lie to me Malfoy. I don't like being lied to." He looked at her shocked. Why would she hit him. 

            "I'm not lying Mudblood. Here look for yourself. He tossed her his badge. She stared dumbstruck at it. _No way! He can't be! I mean that's great and all but why and how and what the bloody hell is going on here?!?! _

            "Come on Granger. We don't have all day." She looked at him then at her friends and followed him out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Once they reached the Head cabin McGonagall gave them a list of what they were supposed to do and then told them they share a common room. Both of them knew this from the Heads last year. But said nothing as they figured it was just procedure and they all knew how she was with rules and fallowing them. 

            Once she was gone Draco sat back and ignored Hermione while Hermione couldn't stop looking at him. She couldn't believe it. Her and Draco would be able to be with each other after all!! Hermione was so happy. But Draco was thinking differently. 

            "What are you gawking at Granger?" Hermione looked at him shocked. 

            "Draco no one is here you don't have to call me that." He continued to ignore her. "Draco!! Come on! When I slapped you I didn't mean it. I had to do something or Harry and Ron would get suspicious. You know that." 

            "Did you have to make it so god damn believable Hermione? When you looked at me you looked like you really did hate me. If you do hate me tell me now. I don't want to get hurt Hermione and if I am then so be it." Hermione looked at him. She was hurt. He could tell. "I'm sorry Hermione…I didn't mean it…I am just irritated that's all." He took one look at Hermione and saw that she really was sorry for that slap that hurt like hell. He took her in a hug. 

            Hermione was still sore from her attack but when Draco held her it was like all that went away. She didn't know what it was about him but he liked it. He looked down on her and smiled that smile that took her breath away. She smiled back. Oh what was she going to do? She was falling head over heels for him and he knew it. But she had the feeling that it wasn't a one way street. 

            For most of the train ride they sat and talked like they were old friends. And they were friends…but a little more then that. Hermione decided that she should change into her school robes and so she was going to leave when Draco thought of a better way. 

            "Just don't tell anyone about it okay?" Hermione just nodded her head. She was skeptical as to what he was doing but she wasn't going to argue, not if it meant that she could spend more time with Draco. One minute her luggage is somewhere else and the next it is in their compartment. "How…how did you do that?" He just smiled a mischevious smile and handed Hermione her uniform. She conjured up a barrier so that he couldn't see her change. But unfortunately for Hermione, he could see her outline. He said nothing just watched as she changed, mesmerized by her. He slowly started to change. Putting on his school pants first. 

            "Is it okay if I come out now Draco?" He didn't say anything. He seemed to have lost his voice. She poked her head out and saw that he had no shirt but decided that it was okay. "Draco…are you okay?" He didn't say anything. She looked at him and then for the second time that day slapped him. Just hard enough to snap him out of his daydreams. He looked at her and then smiled. "Need some help with that shirt?" He nodded…he still hadn't found his voice. 

            She pulled on his shirt and then buttoned the buttons, making sure that her fingers grazed his skin. It was just enough to make him go crazy. Her nimble fingers buttoning his buttons and grazing his skin was driving him nuts. She knew it too by the sheepish smile on her face. She was getting to the last buttons when he couldn't help it anymore. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him right back.  

            When they pulled away Hermione's lips were a bit swollen and she was flushed. And Draco was no better. She finished buttoning him up and then helped him with his tie. Though she was having difficulty due to the fact that he kept kissing her. 

            All in all it took Draco about twenty minutes to get dressed. When he was done he pulled Hermione down onto the seat and just sat there with her. Never saying a thing, just holding her and every now and then kissing her ear or something. Hermione sat with Draco. She on his lap. Never has she been so happy in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. It seemed like ages ago. More then she dared tried to recall. But she had Draco now and everything would be okay. Or so she hoped. 

            Unluckily for them someone had been spying. But this someone would neither tell nor would he say anything to anyone. He just smiled a knowing smile and slipped away. Never had he seen two Heads more unlikely come together like those two just did. He didn't know what had happened to them over the summer. But Draco had grown up and he no longer hated Hermione it seemed. Though he didn't know what had come over Ms. Granger. He would find out. He always did. 

A/N: I haven't been getting as many reviews for either of my stories as I would like to. If I don't start to get some more I may just discontinue them. As for my other story I would like to get some ideas. I have come to a blank and need some help. But if I don't start getting reviews I may stop writing. So review people!!! I doesn't take a genius to hit the little button on the bottom!! You can do it I know you can!!! And thank you to all my reviewers who have not flaked out and stopped reviewing!! Please please please review!! Thank you! 

~*DHL*~


	8. A liar and a thief

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Eight **

**A liar and thief **

            Hermione and Draco had spent a good amount of time in the compartment. Most of the time not saying a thing, just cherishing the little moments that they had. They knew that they would be seeing each other everyday and would have as much time as they needed, but while they were here, before they had to go out and be horrid to each other again, they would cherish it. 

            "I had better get going Draco. They are going to think that you killed me. I'm surprised they don't have a search team out for me already!" Draco laughed. He kissed her forehead. 

            "All right. I will see you later then?" He winked and Hermione arched an eyebrow. 

            "Draco Malfoy! Don't you even think things like that! No matter what happened this summer…I didn't hit my head that hard. I am not stupid!" Draco laughed and kissed her again. 

            "I know Hermione. I know. I will miss you!" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out the door. As she was walking down the hall she ran into Ginny, literally. 

            "Whoa! Ginny! Where were you going in such a rush?" Ginny looked up. 

            "Oh I was coming to find you. Harry and Ron are planning out Malfoy's downfall. It's like they think that he murdered you or something!" Hermione laughed. 

            "No, he obviously didn't. We were just going over duties and when McGonagal left I laid down my own ground rules. It took a while to it through his thick skull but I think that he got it." Ginny laughed. 

            "Actually Hermione I need to talk to you about something. Do you think that we can talk?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Ginny lead her into an empty compartment. "Hermione I know that something went on this summer. Something happened. What?" Hermione looked at her friend shocked. How could she have known? 

            "What do you mean Ginny? Nothing happened." But just as she said that she winced as she hit a sore spot. 

            "Ha! Something must have happened. Hermione please tell me?" 

            "It was nothing. I just had an encounter with someone rather unpleasant and I got hurt. That's all there is to it." Hermione sounded like she really didn't want to talk about it. She sounded so final. Ginny let it drop for now. She knew that something was off with her but she wouldn't push it. 

            "So where did you stay this summer?" Hermione thought about it. 

            "With a friend." 

            "What other friend do you have that you would stay with other then me and Ron?" Ginny looked at her skeptically. Hermione never stayed with anyone but them…who else could she be with? 

            "It was just a friend who helped when I got hurt. He found me and helped me until I was well enough to stand on my own. By then it was time to come to school. There are you happy now Ginny?" 

            "No not really. Who is this HE person that you are talking about? Who Hermione? You can tell me you know that I won't tell anyone." Hermione just stood up and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Draco just sat there for most of the ride alone. He thought about Hermione. She didn't know what she did to him. He was falling head over for her. He had never felt like this before. It was new, but it seemed so natural to him. Something about the way she fit him perfectly. They matched wits and passion. He was never one to believe in all that soul mate rubbish but he thought that he had found his. 

            When his compartment door opened he figured it would be Pansy back to drive him mental, but it wasn't. It was Blaise. 

            "What are you doing sitting here all alone? We thought the mudblood killed you or something." Draco laughed. 

            "I don't think that is even possible. You forget who my father is. Her- Granger wouldn't last a second against me." Blaise didn't notice his slip up. He had almost called her Hermione. That wouldn't have been too good. Blaise laughed and sat down next to him. 

            "To true. So what did you do over the holidays?" 

            "Nothing. Me and mother just stayed at the manor. I would go out every now and then but mostly we kept indoors." Draco wasn't really lying. It was true he did spend most of his summer inside, but not for the reasons Blaise thought it to be. He just didn't tell Blaise the whole truth. Soon they were just having idle talk. 

            When the train stopped they got off and looked for a carriage. Draco saw Hermione. They locked eyes. He smiled, she smiled. "Mate! Snap out of it!" Draco shook his head. "What were you gawking at?" Draco smiled again. "Ah I see. A girl. No need for answers, I have seen that look on you before." Blaise just smiled along with his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat through the sorting. Not too many Gryffindors this year. But more of them went to Ravenclaw. Better them then Slytherin. Hermione ate slowly but when she saw that Draco was almost done she hurried up. 

            Just as she was finishing up Dumbledor stood up. 

            "First years please fallow your House Prefects to your dormitories. Will the Head Girl and Boy please fallow me." Hermione and Draco walked up to the Headmaster. "I will show you to your dormitory." As the followed him they help hands. Hermione was a bit tighter because it hurt to walk up stairs. 

            As they got to the last set of stairs Hermione was almost in tears from pain and Draco's hand was completely numb. "I will leave you here. You will make your own password." He smiled at them both. He noticed their hands together but said nothing. His eye's sparkled as he walked away. 

            "So what should the password be Hermione?" She didn't say anything just shrugged and squeezed his hand. "Pain and Hurt" Hermione looked at him confused. "It relates to us both. I thought that it would be east to remember." Hermione let a smile out. And nodded her head. "Pain and Hurt" Draco said it and lead Hermione inside. 

            Hermione was awstruck . It was beautiful. The walls were done in a smooth stone like way and there were wood bookshelves all around. There was a big fire place and to chairs and a couch. The chairs were green and the couch was a golden colour. Hermione went to move but a pair of arms snuck there way around her. 

            "It's wonderful isn't it?" Hermione could only nod. She had momentarily forgotten about the pain she was feeling. But it came back and hit her full force. She let out a sob. Draco looked down at her. He then picked her up and took her to his room. He didn't know if he could get into her room and wasn't going to try. 

            He laid Hermione down on the bed. She relaxed a little bit. Not much but enough. As he was about to leave she grabbed his hand. He knew what that meant. 

            "Hermione are you sure? I mean if I move I could hurt you." She just looked at him. He always gave in when she looked at him like that. He changed out of his school robes and climbed in bed. Instantly Hermione snuggled next him. This was going to be long night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** 

            Hermione was screaming at someone. He woke up groggily. 

            "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE LIKE….LIKE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE THE AUACITY TO COME IN HERE DRESSED IN NOTHING AND…" SMACK!! Whoever Hermione was yelling at smacked her a good one. 

            "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING IN DRACO'S BED! HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD EVEN TOUCH HIM OR LOOK AT HIM." Dear lord it was Pansy. 

            "Both of you be quiet!" Hermione looked at him. She was mad, and on the verge of tears. "Granger out! Now! Parkinson out!" 

            "Why are you making me leave Drackie? I didn't do anything!" 

            "You woke me up. Now get out." Once Draco was sure she was gone he went and looked for Hermione. She was in her room. She seemed to be looking for something rather frantically. "Hermione what are you looking for?" 

            "THAT LITTLE…LITTLE SLIME BALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TOOK IT!!" Hermione was mad. She seemed to be crying. He could guess why. 

            "What did she take Hermione?" Hermione sat on her bed and cried. Draco had only seen her this upset when she couldn't do anything on her own. 

            "She took my picture. And my diary." Draco didn't think that she could have. Where would she have hidden it? 

            "Hermione think about it. Where would she have hidden those things? I don't think that she…" 

            "She did it I know she did. She had to have done it…." Hermione sobbed "She had too…she had too…" Draco wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest. 

            "shhhh Hermione it's okay. I will get it back from her I promise." 

            "Y-you will?" 

            "Of course I would Hermione. Of course I would." Draco didn't know if he really could get it back or not, but he would try. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            That night as Draco was walking back to his common room. He was tired and needed to get some rest. But all of a sudden he remembered. Hermione. He told her he would try to get her diary back from Pansy. He didn't know if she even had, he didn't think that she did…with the lack of clothing she was wearing this morning. He couldn't believe that she had done that. But he couldn't think about that now. 

            When he reached the Slytherin common room he looked around. No Pansy. He went up to her room and sure enough there she was. She looked up and smiled. He winced but she didn't notice. 

            "I knew that you would come back Draco." She said this in what she thought must have been a sexy voice. 

            "That's not what I'm here for Parkinson. You took something of Granger's. I want it back. Now." 

            "Now why would I have anything of hers?" She tried to sound innocent but it wasn't working.  

            "I want to know where you put it Parkinson. Now. No bargains, no deals. I just want them in my hand." 

            "I don't know what you are talking about Drackie. I didn't take anything of the mudbloods. I really didn't." 

            'LIAR! I'M SICK OF YOU LYING TO ME!" he yelled. 

            "AND WHAT IF I'M NOT LYING!? WHAT IF I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" 

            "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE'T!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T! NOW HAND IT OVER!!" 

            "You're bloody lucky that I really did take them. I haven't even gotten a chance to read it yet. You will have to tell me what the little mudblood wrote in her journal." Draco didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to say anything. He just walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            When he got back to the dormitory he had calmed down and walked in. Hermione was asleep on the couch. He smiled. 

            "Hermione…" He said softly as he gently shook her awake. 

            "Hmm…" 

            "I got it back Hermione. I got it back for you just like I promised." She smiled a sleepy smile. "Thank you…" She trailed off. She was back in her dream land. He smiled. Gently he picked her up and went upstairs. He laid her in his bed and climbed in next to her. Instinctively she snuggled closer to him. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but feel a happy feeling. Knowing he had helped Hermione did that to him. He knew then and there that he wanted to be with her forever. 

A/N: Yey! That was great! Well I think so! Lol…well what did you guys think!? I need to know! Review! I love getting them! And you all know it! Thank you to all of you who have been here and reviews faithfully! Babmidight, Chelsea, pyroprincess4rmeverwood…and the list goes on. So keep up the reviews!! 

~*DHL*~ 


	9. Bad days and Worse Weeks

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Nine **

**Bad days and worse weeks **

            A few weeks had passed since the Pansy incident. Hermione and Draco preceded their lives together. Sometimes after a rough day Hermione would come back to the common room in tears. Those were the days that Draco and Hermione would sit in front of the fire to ease her pain. It always helped Hermione to be able to sit there with Draco. Just him and her. That was what Hermione liked the most. He was always there for her if she needed it. Hermione didn't know what it was. She was so attracted to this boy. This boy that had called her names, and treated her like dirt for so long. Now look. She was crazy for him. 

            Quidditch had started again. Practice almost every day. Hermione dealt with it. Sometimes Hermione would hurt so badly that she couldn't take it. She would sit and wait for him. When he came back he would take off all his gear and lay there with her. Usually he would fall asleep rather quickly. It made Hermione mad that he had to be gone so much. She didn't like it one bit, but what choice did she have? 

            Draco hated to be away from Hermione for so long. He worried about her all the time. He would get on his broom and think _is Hermione okay? Is she hurting to badly? Will she be up when I get back? _Everyday when he had to be away he thought these things. He never told her, he figured that she knew. But oh how wrong he was. 

            One day, as Hermione was on her way back from the library, she saw Draco. He was on his way to practice. Hermione kept walking. Ignoring him like she always did. She was mad at him though this time. He had promised that he would stay with her tonight. Lately the pain had been less, but it still didn't stop them from lying by the fire side. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten. She stormed past him on his way down the stairs. Not even a glance. 

            Draco looked at her. She didn't look back. He thought that maybe someone was around but when he looked around he didn't see anyone. He stopped. What was her problem? She always spared a glance for him, always. What was different tonight? 

"Hermione! Hermione what's wrong?" She ignored him. She kept walking along like she didn't hear him. "Hermione wait! What the bloody hell is your problem!" He had been having a bad week. He had been knocked of his broom by one of his team mates who had thought that it was funny. Potter and Weasly had gotten the better of him. Hermione had been hurt because Pansy had hit her again. He hit Pansy but didn't tell Hermione about it. And now this. He didn't need this right now. Not with his week. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            When Hermione got to the common room, she sat on the couch. She refused to cry about him. She refused to cry because he had forgotten about her and their promise. She wouldn't, she would sit here and read. She would read her book and pretend like nothing existed. She would disappear into her fantasy land and pretend that everything was okay. 

            Draco was not in the best of moods. Every time someone made a mistake he would yell at them to get it right. He didn't have the patience to deal with them today. He saw the snitch and went after it. Its little wings fluttering as fast as they could. Draco sped up. Closer and closer he got to the ground. Closer and closer he got to the snitch. He caught the snitch, but he didn't pull out soon enough. He hit the ground. With as fast as he was going he put a dent in the ground and broke his arm. 

            His team came and swarmed around him. "Malfoy? You okay?" Draco just groaned. 

            "What do you think you dolt?!" He wasn't happy. He couldn't believe he had just done that. His team picked him up and took him to the hospital wing. 

            Once they got there they set him in a bed and went to find Madam Pomfrey. Soon enough she was there, tittering over him. "You will be staying here tonight Mr. Malfoy." 

            "But…" 

            "No buts Mr. Malfoy. You hit your head pretty hard from what I have been told." 

            "Then owl the Head Girl and tell her where I am. I don't want her to worry." Madam Pomfrey looked at him oddly but nodded her head. 

            Not to much later Hermione came rushing in the infirmary. She looked around and saw him there. Obvious relief flooded her face. "Draco are you okay?" Draco smiled at her. She remembered then that she would be mad at him. She got an angry look on her face. 

            "Yes Hermione I'm fine. Why the look? It wasn't all my fault." Hermione sat in a chair. 

            "Do you remember the promise you made to me Draco Malfoy? The one you made right before we went to classes." Draco looked at her. She was angry and sad. Then it hit him. He had made a promise that he would stay with her tonight. That he wouldn't go to practice and he would lay with her all night, and make all the "pain" go away. 

            "Hermione I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." 

            "That's obvious. But how could you forget?" Hermione looked like she was going to cry. He didn't want that. He pulled her to him. 

            "I don't know Hermione. I really don't know. I didn't mean to. I had just been talking about it with the team and I forgot I guess. I know that it's not good enough Hermione. I know that I screwed up and I am so sorry for that. I really am." Hermione looked at him. He looked sorry enough. 

            "Oh it's okay Draco, this time. But if you do it again…" She didn't ever get to finish because he had kissed her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. 

            "What?" Hermione just laughed. 

            "Nothing Draco. Nothing." She laughed. She couldn't help it. He couldn't help but smile at her. "So how long do you have to stay here?" She absently played with his hair. 

            "Just for the night. She doesn't want me to get hurt again." Hermione smiled at him. 

            "Okay. I will stay here with you then." Draco shook his head. 

            "No Hermione. You go and sleep in your bed and you can come and see me in the morning. I don't want Pansy to come in here and find you with me again." She glared at him. "That's not what I meant. I just…I don't want you to get hit again. She is only going to make you feel worse and I don't want that." Hermione nodded her head. 

            "No." 

            "But…" This time Hermione kissed Draco. She pulled away and looked down at him. "No Draco. I don't want to. Parkinson can hit me all she wants. I want to know that you are okay. I want to stay here. Please?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

            "Alright Hermione you can stay." She smiled at him. She charmed the bed and made it bigger. She climbed in next to him and forgetting the broken arm snuggled up next to him. Draco winced but he said nothing. It was mostly healed but not completely. He moved it so that it was over her shoulders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            The next day as Hermione was coming out of the hospital wing she ran into Harry and Ron. 

            "Hey Hermione! We were just on our way to breakfast." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Would you care to join us?" Hermione took Harry's arm. 

            On their way Hermione saw Draco.  His arm still hurt a little but not bad. She smiled at him. He smiled at her. It always made his day to see Hermione. 

            In potions they were told to make groups of two. In other words to find a partner. Instantly Harry and Ron went together. 

            "I don't think so. Mr. Potter you will be working with…hmmmm… Crabbe. Mr. Weasley you will work with Parkinson. And you Granger will work with Mr. Malfoy." Snape smirked; he thought that he was doing something bad by pairing the two of them up. How wrong was he. 

            Hermione walked over to him. She smiled and small smile. So did he. Oh the trouble they could cause. But they wouldn't. 

            As Hermione sat down Draco grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and he looked to the front, glancing at her out of the side of his eyes. As they both diligently took notes, Draco would grab her hand when no one was looking. Hermione would smile but not look his way. 

            "Now I want you all to make this. We will not be using but I want to see if you can all manage to make the Polyjuice Potion correctly." He looked at Neville specifically. Hermione stifled a laugh. She looked at Harry and Ron. Both of their shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. 

            Draco looked at Hermione with an eye brow raised. "What is so funny Granger?" 

            "Oh nothing Malfoy. Nothing at all." But Hermione continued to laugh. Silently of course. 

            Hermione and Draco got to work on the first part of the potion. They couldn't do it all in one class time as Hermione knew, but they did as much as they could do. Draco was still skeptical as to what her and Potter and Weasly were talking about. Honestly he didn't think that he wanted to know, yet he felt like he needed to know. 

            As they worked Draco would brush against Hermione and she would look at him and smile. No one really noticed this; Pansy would look up now and then to see what they were doing. It was those times where they stayed on opposite sides. Glaring at each other every now and then, for show of course. Sometimes Hermione would really glare at him because he wasn't paying attention and he almost would put to much or too little of one thing in there. 

            "That's enough!" Snape's voice boomed across the classroom. Hermione and Draco were done and talking about homework. Harry and Ron too were done and talking about Quidditch. Hermione looked back to see them sitting next to each other and talking about quidditch, she just rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Draco. When Snape told them what to do with their caldrons they did as they were told and headed off to their next class. 

            For the rest of the day Hermione was sure she would die of boredom. She got her homework took her notes and that was all. It was so boring. Hermione didn't understand it. She never used to be bored. Maybe things were getting to easy, maybe she needed a new challenge. But what? What would be challenging enough for her? It didn't seem like there what anything that would satisfy her. She would think of something, for now she needed to eat and go to the common room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            After dinner was done, Hermione headed back to the common room. Draco was sitting there reading a book. He hadn't heard her come in. So she was as quite as she could be and snuck up to him. She pulled his book away and set it on the floor. Draco had a very annoyed expression on his face. Hermione laughed. 

            "Oh think that's funny now do we?" Hermione could only nod. Draco grabbed her by the waste and pulled her down into a kiss. She stopped laughing and kissed him back. When they pulled away Hermione and Draco were both smiling. 

            "So how was your day? Mine was long and torturous, except for potions of course." Hermione winked at him and he rolled his eyes. He lay down and Hermione snuggled close to him. 

            "It was alright. I got pulled from class today to talk about quidditch. It was pointless really. But things got straightened out." Hermione didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about but decided that was okay and just nodded her head. "Are you tired Hermione?" 

            "A little, but not a lot." Draco pulled a blanket over the two of them. Hermione then picked up the book she had put on the ground. Draco took it from her and began to read out loud. Hermione drifted off to sleep listening to his voice and thinking that everything was to right, but that this had to have been the worst week ever. 

A/N: Hey hey all! Sorry it's been a while since I have updated but not to long. I hope that you liked this chapter. I thought that it was good. It sort of went in a different way then I had thought that it would go there at the end but other then that it all went like I want it to. But if you have any suggestions as to what would challenge Hermione at all that would be totally helpful for the next chapter! So thank you to all my faithful revwiers! I love you all!! (In an unisexual way!! Lol)


	10. How did he find out?

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**How did he find out? **

**Chapter Ten **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and…well no that's it, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling!! As we all well know by now…so why must I keep telling you???? **

            The next morning Hermione woke to the screeching of what seemed to be an owl. Hermione didn't understand why there would be an owl at their window but she carefully got up, so as not to disrupt Draco, and let the obnoxious owl in. It was a large owl, bigger then most she had seen before, but she wouldn't deny that it was beautiful. The owl was a sleek black that looked almost blue in the light, it eyes were big and dark. Hermione knew this owl must have come from Draco's family because her parents wouldn't have access to such a bird. 

            It flew and landed on a chair, obviously waiting for Draco to get up and take it's burden from him. Hermione walked over to Draco and gently shook him. 

            "Draco…Draco wake up. There is and owl waiting for you, he looks rather impatient." Draco groaned. 

            "Take care of it Hermione. Just give me a few more minutes of sleep…please…" He had fallen back asleep. Hermione smiled. She walked toward the owl. And went to untie the letter but it wouldn't let her. Hermione let out a small yelp as it caught her hand with its sharp beak. It started bleeding but she would take care of it later. It was appearant that the owl would only give its letter to Draco. 

            "Draco you have to get up. It won't let me take the letter. I think that it may be from your father or possibly your mother. I don't know but I can't get it." Draco rolled over and looked at Hermione. 

            "Alright I'm up." He sat up and looked toward the owl, his face paled and he looked at Hermione sharply. "When did this get here?" 

            "Not very long ago, about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Hermione didn't understand the urgency in his voice. He got up quckly and took the letter from the bird. It gave an annoyed hoot and flew off. Hermione watched it go. She then looked at Draco. His face looked very, very, sickly. He came to Hermione and hugged her. He hugged her so tightly that she had to push him away slightly because she couldn't breath. 

            "Draco what's wrong? What did that letter say?" He handed her the letter. Hermione read it. 

            _Draco, _

_                I have been told of your rondevous with the mudblood. I thought I told you to stay away from such filth. I have been informed. I will not tell you who it is that has told me such things, but according to her, she found in bed with the mudblood. I do not wish to know what you were doing with such a girl in your bed, nor do I care. Has what I taught you meant nothing? _

_            I will find you and your mudblood. I am not stupid enough to do anything while the two of you are in school, but do not doubt that I will forget or leave you alone. I am a free wizard Draco. I will find you I will kill her. You can count on that. _

_                                                            Your father, _

_                                                                        Lucius _

            Hermione dropped the letter. Dear lord. This couldn't be happening. How could he have gotten out of this? He attacked them and me, Hermione thought. She hugged Draco. They didn't need this right now. They really didn't. Hermione couldn't help it she had to cry. Draco took her to the couch. They would just stay here for the day. They would think of something. He hoped. 

            As they sat there just trying to think of something to do about this. 

            "I don't want you to go anywhere alone Hermione. And I mean it. I know he said that he wouldn't try anything but I don't trust him. He will and I know it. I don't want anything to happen to you Hermione. But I think that we need to visit mother. She needs to know if she doesn't already." 

            "But Draco that's not fair! I don't want to be watched all the time. That's not fair!" Draco looked at her. He looked cold and distant. 

            "Do you want to die Hermione? Is that what you want? Do want to be tortured until there is nothing left in you? My father will do that to you. He won't hesitate. But by all means if that is what you want then go ahead. But don't expect me to come after you." Hermione looked at him. She was mad. 

            "No Draco that's not what I want…" He cut her off. 

            "Then just do what I say Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt!" Hermione laughed a cold heartless laugh. 

            "Yeah of course you don't Malfoy. That's why you want me to be followed at all hours. That is why you want me to have no privacy at all. You would just be suffocating me and killing me anyway!" Draco couldn't believe it. She had called him by his last name. She hadn't done that is such a long time that he forgot how much she used to hate him. 

            "Fine Granger. Go get yourself killed. See if I care." He walked away. He was cold and indifferent. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just said. How does this always happen. How? She heard his door slam. She sat there unbelieving. 

            After what must have been hours she got up. She went up to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. She opened the door to see him lying on his bed. He appeared to be asleep. 

           She walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked at him for the longest time. He looked like he had been crying. She lay down and put her head on his chest. She sobbed. 

           "Oh Draco! I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't. I love you so much, never…I was just…Draco." She said softly. She cried. She felt and arm wrap around her. 

            "It's okay Hermione. It's okay." He was crying again, she felt his tears hit the top of her head. "I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. I am just worried about you Hermione. Losing you now would be like losing part of me. I couldn't live without part of me Hermione I couldn't do it." He was crying harder now. So was Hermione. She wrapped her small arm around him and hugged him with all her might. 

            "I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you so very much." He hugged her back. He never wanted to let go of this beauty in his arms. 

            "I love you to Hermione Granger. I love you more then you will ever know. And I will never let anything bad happen to you no matter what I may say. Don't you forget that, don't you forget it." 

            "Draco?" 

            "Hmm?" 

            "Draco I'm scared. I don't think that I have ever been so scared." She was shaking and crying. Draco held her tightly. 

            "It will be okay Hermione. You'll see it will be okay." He was reassuring her and himself. He didn't know if it would be okay, but he could tell her that for now. "Hermione please don't cry anymore. It will all be fine. You'll see." He was being a little hypocritical, for he was crying to. 

            He and Hermione lay there, sometimes talking, sometimes crying, sometimes just holding each other. Never in either of their lives had they imagined that they would be lying here, holding on to one another like they were all that they had to hold on to. Never would they have thought that they would be saying I love you to the other person. Hermione and Draco both had changed. That could not be denied. If only so many bad things weren't to happen would everything be perfect. To bad they do not have the perfect lives. 

            A/N: Sorry this is so short. This is more a set up for the next chapter. I couldn't think of a way to make in long with out running it all. But I thank you for all your reviews, many of them were helpful and are in consideration. But the funny thing is that this chapter was so not planned to go like it did…but that is what happened. So tell me what you think!! I hope that you like it! I did…but that doesn't mean that you will!  

~*DHL*~ 


	11. Why Hermione Why?

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter eleven **

**Why Hermione why??**

            Hermione woke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She soon realized that she was still in Draco's room. All of what happened the other day hit Hermione. Draco and her were in danger. And no matter what she said, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be watched. She didn't want to be hurt. She squeezed Draco tightly, he squeezed right back. She looked up to see a pair of silver eyes, bloodshot silver eyes looking at her. 

            "Hermione…" He croaked out. Hermione put a finger to his lips. 

            "It's okay Draco. It's okay." Hermione imagined that she looked much like Draco, probably worse. 

            "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to get you into this. I didn't intend for all of this to happen. I thought that I would help you and make you go away. But I couldn't, I couldn't let you out of my life. You had become something in my life that I just couldn't let go." He looked at her. He looked so sad. Hermione laid her head on his chest. 

            "I wouldn't change any of it Draco. I would have rather not been hurt but…but then I never would have met you. Well met the Draco Malfoy that you hide from everyone." Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

            "For now Hermione it's best if we put on appearances. Make them believe that we hate each other." Hermione say up and looked at him. "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't want to do that, believe me I don't, but it's for the best." Hermione pouted slightly. 

            "I suppose…but…I don't want to…it's hard to go back to calling you that retched last name." Draco laughed. 

            "You had no problem with it before." Hermione just pouted more. Draco laughed and pulled her back down into a hug. "We should get going. We do have classes to get to." Hermione nodded and got up. She stretched and went to go and put on clean cloths when Draco wrapped an arm around her middle. "Leaving without a good-bye kiss? That's not very nice." Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. He had a pouty look on his face. Hermione giggled. He looked at her like he was going to pounce but instead he kissed her. 

            "Alright, you can go now." Hermione lifted an eyebrow and kissed him. 

            "No, now I can go." Hermione smiled. So did Draco. He knew that today was going to be a long and hard day.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Hermione was on her way to breakfast, long lost in thoughts. She didn't notice who she would be walking into. Draco had left sometime before her, just so no one would suspect anything. Hermione, not looking where she was going, walked smack into Draco. She looked but about to apologize for it but when she saw who it was she turned her stare as icy as she could. 

            "Watch it m-mudblood." Draco sneered and hoped that no one noticed his stutter. 

            "Why don't you watch it Malfoy. I don't believe that I was in your way, I believe that you were in mine." Hermione glared at him. She tried her hardest to sound cold and mean…it was hard when you loved this person that you had to talk so coldly to. Draco just laughed and walked away. For that Hermione was thankful. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~

            "What was that about mate?" Blaise questioned. 

            "Nothing, just the stupid mudblood being an idiot. It seems to be the trend of her lately." He laughed a cold laugh. He hated calling Hermione mudblood. It seemed so foreign to him. He hadn't used that word in such a long time that he couldn't remember what it was like to call her that. 

            "Hey Hermione what was all that about?" Ron asked. Hermione just glared at him. 

            "It was nothing. Just the ferret being stupid. He is really mastering at that lately." She stormed into the Great Hall. She sat down forcefully at the Gryffindor table. She then glared at everyone as if daring them to say anything about anything, or question her. Everyone quickly went back to what ever it was that they were doing. 

           Hermione wasted no time in eating. She ate very little and then hurried off. She had to get her bag from the dormitory. She walked in and sat on the couch. She didn't know if she could take it. Draco calling her mudblood and her calling him Malfoy. It all seemed so odd. Just as she thought she was going to cry Draco walked in. Hermione saw him…Blaise was with him. _Of course nothing can be easy. _Hermione thought. 

            "What's the matter? Poor little mudblood finally crack?" Blaise sneered. Draco looked at her. His eyes said sorry but on his face was plastered a smirk. 

            "Don't worry yourself about her. Wait out side for me I shouldn't be to long." Draco winked at him, though there was no humor in his eyes. 

           Once Blaise was out, Draco came and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I didn't plan on him coming. But he wouldn't leave me alone so I just brought him. I didn't…I didn't mean for that to happen." Hermione looked at him. She looked so sad. Draco felt his heart shatter. This was killing her, and him. 

            "I don't know if I can do this Draco. I don't think that I can pretend that everything is okay when it's not. I don't think that we should have to do this…I…I hate it!" Hermione cried out. Draco held her close. 

           "Shh…Hermione I know…I know…but it will be okay. You can do it. I know that you can." Hermione pulled away.  

            "Not like I have much choice." She seemed so distant and Draco was worried. "I don't want to do this. I don't. I don't see how you can just act like this is no big deal when really it is. I can't stand doing this but you go around acting so normal. Maybe…maybe we should just end it. Just call it a game and toss in the towel." Draco couldn't believe that she said that. She was ready to just call it a day and move on. 

            "How…how can you say that Hermione? After all of this, after everything that happened…and you just want to give up…just because things get tuff you are ready to give up!" Hermione stood up. 

            "I have to get to my classes. I will see you later Malfoy." Hermione's voice was cold. There was only anger and hurt in her voice. 

            "Hermione wait!! Come back! Please…" She didn't come back. She kept on walking right out the door and down the corridor to her first class. Draco never moved from his spot on the couch…he forgot all about Blaise. 

            "Hey mate what was that all about? That took a bit longer then you said." Blaise took one look at him. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered. "You want me to tell the professors that you aren't feeling well?" Draco merely nodded his head. Blaise walked out. Draco sat there…he couldn't believe it.  Everything was over done. 

            Hermione. 

            That's all that he could think about yet at the same time the only thing that he didn't want to think about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Hermione walked out but she heard Draco calling to her. "Hermione wait!! Come back! Please…" But she didn't go back. She couldn't. She never went to her classes; no instead she went to the library and sat in there for hours. Never really reading the books but thinking all the time. 

            Was what she did the right thing? Was letting him go the best way to go about this? Hermione didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted Draco back, but she couldn't call him things and still be with him. 

            When all the classes were over and she could no longer sit in the library, she went back to the common room. 

            She saw him sitting there. It didn't look like he had moved much. He had leaned back into the couch and had a book in his hands but he wasn't reading it. His eyes were staring blankly at the book. 

            She came and sat next to him. She to opened a book, but unlike him she read hers.  

            Just as she was about to turn the page there was a knock on the common room door. When she went to open it none other then Pansy Parkinson was standing there. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you want Parkinson?" Parkinson just smiled at her. But said nothing. She came right in and sat on Draco's lap. She kissed his cheek and sat back leaning against his chest. 

            Draco made no move to push her away, yet at the same time took no notice of her. Hermione was getting mad. What did she think that she was doing? 

            "Do you mind telling me what you want Parkinson? Obviously he doesn't want you around so why don't you get out?!" It was more a command then a question. 

            "No Granger I think that I like it right here. It's rather comfortable." Pansy smirked at her. Hermione's blood was boiling. Just then it was like Draco snapped out of a trance. 

            "Parkinson what are you doing? Get out!" Pansy seemed so startled that she jumped up right away, like his lap had suddenly turned to fire. 

            "But Drakie…why?" 

            "Because I said so! Out now!" Draco stood up. He looked furious. Pansy sulked her way out the door, throwing Hermione a dirty look. Hermione looked at Draco, Draco looked at Hermione. "You don't need to thank me. But you could have not let her in." 

            "Well I would have gladly but she pushed her way in and I didn't really have a say." Hermione snapped back. He sighed. 

            "Hermione I don't want to fight with you. I love you. And this is breaking my heart and I don't want to lose you. If I have to…I will…I don't know what I will do Hermione but I don't want this." Hermione looked at him. She could go back but that would only hurt her and him more. 

            "I'm sorry Draco but I can't. I can't sit here and honestly say that I am okay with all of this. I can't do it. And maybe when this is over we can be back together Draco. But now I can't. We would only be hurting each other and I don't want to hurt you Draco. I don't." Hermione was on her was to her room. She wouldn't be getting anything done tonight. 

            "But can't you see Hermione that this is hurting me! Losing you is hurting me more then anything. Hermione!" Draco sounded desperate. 

            "I'm sorry Draco. But I can't do it." She walked the rest of the way to her room and shut the door. She didn't slam it but it was enough. She was done with him. He would never move on from her. Never. She was everything in the world to him and this was killing him on the inside. Even if he didn't show it on the outside. He walked to her door. And just sat outside it. He touched the carpet and the door and the wall. He stood up and walked to his room. He looked around but didn't stay. He went back to the common room. He looked at the floor where they had laid so many times. He looked at her blanket. He smiled through his tears. 

            Hermione loved this blanket. She never slept without it. He grabbed it and held it to him. It smelled like her. He sat on the couch and threw the blanket on top of himself. He lay down on her couch and cried him self to sleep. Though he never cried, it was apparent that he couldn't take it, that all his pain and sorrow had finally gotten to him and he had to cry. The pain was over whelming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Much later Hermione came down looking for her blanket. She was greeted with a dying fire and a very unconscious Malfoy. He was wrapped up in her blanket and seemed to be clutching it like it was the last thing that he had to hold on to. 

            She couldn't take it away. He looked like he had been crying and she did love him, she really did. She missed him, and she had only been apart from him for a few hours. She lay next to him. Wanting nothing more then to dissolve into him. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and snuggled as close and as far as she dared to. 

            She cried silently. She didn't want to let him go but she had to. But now all she wanted was him back, but the question was would he forgive her for what she did? She would think about it in the morning. For now she would sleep and pretend that everything was okay. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Draco felt something warm come and lay with him. He didn't know who it was but he didn't want it to go away. Whoever it was felt and smelled familiar. But it couldn't be who he thought that it was. Why would Hermione come and lay with him? He didn't want to think too much about it because then she might leave. He went back to sleep, a bit more peaceful then the first time. 

*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~* 

            Hermione woke before Draco. For that she was glad. She then, as quietly as she could, got up and into a shower. A Saturday and Hermione had a lot to do. She had people to talk to, and she didn't want Draco to find out whom. 

            When Hermione was done and dressed she snuck quietly out of the common room. She would go to Hogsmead and from there she would apperate. She needed to have a little chat with Mr. Malfoy. She was not afraid, and she knew that she could take him. He wasn't the only one who had been studying the Dark Arts. No one knew about this, other then Snape. And he only knew because she had asked him for help. Yes she remembered that day…

_            "Professor? May I speak with you?" Snape looked up to see the top student asking to speak with him. _

_            "I suppose Miss Granger. What is it that you want?" She seemed apprehensive about it. "Hurry it up Miss Granger. I do not have all day." She cleared her throat and asked him: _

_            "Professor, I was wondering if you could teach me…teach me Dark Magic?" Hermione looked up to him and then down at the ground. _

_            "And why do you want to learn this? It is dangerous and…" She cut him off. _

_            "I know about all that Professor. Why I want to learn it is my own reasons." She seemed so final. Obviously she had thought this through. "I know the dangers and I am not afraid Professor. I do not wish to be treated as though I am a child." He smirked. _

_            "I would be more then happy to teach you. Are you ready for the most intense learning that you have ever done?" Hermione nodded her head, a serious look on her face. _

            Hermione shuddered. She has many scars from those practices. She still does, just not as often. She has become so excelled at them that she has to be careful because she doesn't want to hurt her professor, though she did once. 

            By now she had reached Hogsmead. She was still a little nervous about facing Lucius but she would never let him know that. This would be pay back for her accident…that wasn't such an accident. This would be pay back for her having to crush Draco. This would be all her anger and frustrations let out. She knew that she could kill him, but what if it was an accident and she didn't really kill him. It would be nothing more then a suicide attempt. 

            Hermione apperated. She went up the walk of Malfoy manner and knocked on the door. Mrs. Malfoy showed up. She looked pale and jumpy. "Hermione! Oh thank Merlin it's just you!" Hermione wasn't sure what she meant by that but she ignored it. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy is your husband here?" Nacrissa looked at her oddly. 

            "No Hermione he isn't here. He won't be for a while…" Hermione smiled. 

            "May I come in Mrs. Malfoy?" Nacrissa looked at her most strangely but opened the door for her nonetheless. Hermione came in and sat on the couch. She would wait for Lucius. She didn't care, or think about the people at school who would worry about her whereabouts. 

            Hermione sat and waited for what had to have been hours when finally the front door opened, and who else would it be but Lucius Malfoy. She stood up, he looked her way. He sneered. 

            "Come for something Mudblood?" Hermione just smirked identical to his. 

            "As a matter of fact Lucius I have. Your torment over Draco is over. You are done. I won't let you hurt him any more! Him or anyone else for that matter!" She pulled her wand out. The doors burst open and Hermione smiled.  

            "Come now Lucius. Let's get this over with once and for all." Lucius shook his head and clapped his hands. 

            "Good show Granger, good show. But I don't duel with mudbloods. They have no chance against me.  Besides you would just give up." Hermione was out raged. 

            "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING FRIGHTENED OF THE LIKES OF YOU! I WOULD NEVER BE SCARED OF YOU!" Hermione lost it. She was furious. Winds whipped around them, lightning was everywhere. Lucius even looked slightly unnerved. Nacrissa walked up to Hermione's side. She too drew wand on Lucius. 

            "She's right Lucius. You are done. No more. I won't stand for it any more. To long did I sit by why you beat or yelled at Draco. I won't have it anymore. I won't!!" She to was getting mad. Hermione seemed to be feeding off the anger. She knew this could and would get ugly. But she didn't really care. She wanted to be done with Lucius once and for all. And nothing would get in her way this time. 

            Except…

                        "Hermione! No! Don't do it! I won't let you! Let me handle him." Hermione shook her head. 

            "I can't let you do that, not alone!" Hermione looked at the speaker, he looked at her. They smiled. "Then we'll do it together!" Draco yelled at Hermione over the winds. He walked to her side. I missed you Hermione." He kissed her. 

            "I missed you too. But now is not the time." Hermione turned back to Lucius. "What are you going to do now Lucius? Your whole family has turned against you! What are you going to do now!?" Hermione screamed over the roar of the wind and the clapping of thunder and lightening. Lucius drew his wand. Draco drew his. 

            Hermione, Draco, and Nacrissa all had their wands pointing at Lucius. He knew that he wouldn't win. But even if they succeeded in killing him, they would go to Azkaban for murder. 

            Hermione and Draco had other plans. Draco hexed him while Hermione thought of the Dark spell that would allow her to control the weather for a short period of time. 

            While Draco and Lucius threw curses back and forth Hermione was slowly reciting the spell from memory. Nacrissa knew what she was doing and stepped aside.  

            Draco used all the anger he could on his father. All the frustrations, everything that he did to Hermione. He knew that he had to pay for what he had done to everyone, that included himself. 

            Hermione built this storm off her anger…but what would really happen not even Hermione could know. 

A.N.: So what did you think? I don't know…it was okay…I don't think that it was the best…it was long but yeah…let me know what you think! So review, review, review!!!! 

~*DHL*~  


	12. LuciusDead or Alive

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Twelve **

**Lucius…Dead or alive? **

****

            Hermione in all her wrath stood before Lucius. He didn't look at all scared. Hermione didn't care what he thought. He was going to die and that's all there was to it. 

            "Are you ready to die Lucius? I hope you are, because this is the last you will see of this world!" Hermione shook at her own words. Draco stood not sure quite what to do anymore. Hermione seemed to have a hold on things but he didn't want her to get hurt either. Draco hoped his father would understand that Hermione really would, or could kill him.  

            "Go right ahead mudblood! Lets see what you can do!" Hermione shook. The winds grew more rampant. They were coming from every direction making Hermione's hair whip around her face. She looked ready to kill, not that Draco didn't doubt she would, it was just scary. 

            Hermione lifted her hands to he air and shouted words that were indistinguishable from anything because of the heavy winds and now rain that had started to fall. Lucius to seemed to be saying something, though Draco didn't know what it could be. Hermione brought her hands down slowly and an evil smile crept over her face. 

            "I hope you had a nice life Lucius because it's now over!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could. Draco heard her but weather his father did or not Draco couldn't tell. He made no motion that he had heard a thing that Hermione had just said but he didn't think that Lucius really cared what Hermione had to say.  

            Hermione threw back her head and yelled something to the air, again Draco couldn't tell what it was. Before either Draco or Lucius knew what was happening Hermione had sent a lightening bolt toward Lucius, it hit dead on in his chest. His whole body convulsed. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. It was obvious that was not the worse that Hermione could do. She kept the winds and rain as strong as before. 

            Nacrissa was huddled in a corner. She couldn't look. No matter what Lucius had done, she had loved him and to watch him be killed in such a manner was almost more then she could stand. She only looked up when she saw the light. She looked up just in time to see the bolt hit him square in the chest. She let out a small whimper that went unnoticed by everyone. 

            Hermione raised her hands once more and yelled again. Again, lightening came down but harder and bigger. Aimed right at Lucius. Lucius looked like he had been charmed with his feet stuck to the floor. He didn't look like he was going anywhere. He stood there and watched as his fate looked him in the eye. 

            When it hit, Lucius himself seemed to light up, then his body fell to violent convultions. All of a sudden it was still. Lucius moved no more and Nacrissa seemed to be unconscious. Hermione stood with the winds still ripping through her looking in shock. Draco didn't think she had meant to actually kill him. She dropped to the ground. She was unconscious. The winds stopped, the rain stopped. All was still. Draco stood rooted to the spot. He heard something. It sounded like heavy breathing. He didn't know quite where it was coming from but he thought he would go and look. The sound seemed to be coming from Lucius himself. 

            "Father…" Draco wasn't sure. 

            "D-D-Draco…She….really…is…strong…isn't…she?" Draco nodded his head. 

            "We tried to warn you Father but you wouldn't listen to us would you?" 

            "I…ne-never…thought…sh-she…could…do som-something…like…that…" 

            "Neither did I. Never doubt the power of one father. If you are going to live I should take you to St. Mungo's. They will take care of you there." But Lucius was already unconscious before Draco even finished. _Oh boy. What am I going to do? Hermione is unconscious, my mother is, and now my father may die. What am I going to tell the Ministry if they ask what happened? 'Yes sir my girlfriend tried to murder my father but she didn't kill him just sent him into a coma.' Yeah that would go over well. _

            Hermione stirred. Draco rushed to her side. 

            "Hey you. How do you feel?" Hermione blinked up at him.

            "I'm okay I think…My head hurts and I feel a little nauseous…but other then that okay." She smiled slightly. Draco smiled back. 

            "Hermione we need to get Lucius to St. Mungo's. While he's still alive." Hermione's eyes opened wide. 

            "He's still alive?" Draco nodded his head gravely. Hermione's eyes watered. "I didn't mean to go that far Draco. I didn't. I wanted him to hurt like he had hurt you. I couldn't…didn't mean to…I couldn't control it…I…" 

            "Shhhhhh Hermione. It's okay. I know. I know." Draco wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed a little. Draco soon stood up. "We must get him to the hospital. He'll be better off there. I don't think that the Ministry will ask to many questions since they have been wanting to throw him into Azkaban since he was first convicted of being a Death Eater." Hermione shook her head. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not but she would take it. She figured she may want to go to there to because she didn't know how bad her injuries may be.  

            "Lets get going. I want to make sure that everyone lives through this." Draco looked to his father in disgust, "Though I wish that one would." Hermione tried to stand up and swayed around. "Are you alright Hermione?" 

            "I'm okay. Just a little woosey from all the strength I sapped." Draco nodded his head. 

            "Do you think that you can apperate?" Hermione nodded her head. "Then you apperate and I will find a way to get my father there too. I don't know if I can apperate with him…but I will try." Hermione nodded one more time and then with a loud pop she was gone. 

            Draco looked to his father. _What to do…what to do… Do I help him or leave him here? I should leave him here. No that's what I want to do, that doesn't make it the right thing to do. Hermione would tell me the right thing to do but she left. _

"Draco…" He spun around. His mother was there laying on the floor. She seemed to be okay. But she seemed a little out of it, dazed. 

            "Mother, are you okay?" She stood up and brushed herself off and smiled at Draco. 

            "Yes Draco I'm fine. But your father…is he…dead?" Draco shook his head no in response. He put his head to the floor. 

            "I didn't know that Hermione would do something like that. She was furious at Father I just didn't know how mad she really was. I should have known that Hermione of all people could do something like that. I don't think that I could do that." Draco looked to his mother. She looked to him and then to Lucius. 

            "I don't care what Hermione did. He diserved no more or no less. Hermione did what she thought was right, that's all that matters to me." Draco nodded at his mother and picked up his father. 

            "I'm going to take him to St. Mungo's. We'll be there if you need anything." Draco apperated with a pop and was outside of St. Mungo's where Hermione was waiting for them. 

            "I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." Draco smiled. 

            "I had to come. I thought about leaving him there and  coming to see how you were doing, but I knew that you would say that wasn't the right thing…so I did the right thing." Hermione laughed. "Can we please go inside now, he is rather heavy." So the two of them went in.

            Instantly there were medi-witches all around them. "What happened here?" "Who is this girl?" The questions kept coming. 

            "Quiet! I am Draco Malfoy. This is my father, I'm sure you all know him." They all nodded their heads. "This is Hermione Granger. We are in some desperate need of help. We had an accident, my father may die and Hermione may become unconscious at any time. Please hurry and find them a room. Seperatly if you can." Soon the medi-witches were off in all directions. Lucius was taken from Draco's back and Hermione was taken quickly to a room. Draco went with Hermione to make sure that she would be okay, and he really didn't want to see his father. 

            Many hours later, a medi-witch came in with results on both Hermione and Lucius. "Well good news is that Ms. Granger will be fine. She just needs a little rest and not to much stress. Lucius on the other hand, well he's not doing to well. He hasn't come around and the ministry is out to get him. I'm not sure what happened to him exactly but I don't know. Ms. Granger I hear that you may have had something to do with this?" The sides of her mouth were twitching but she didn't smile. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione replied; 

            "Well I had a lot to do with it. I caused the condition that he is in. I hadn't meant to hurt him so bad…will he be okay?" 

            "Yes. But I can't garrentee that he will ever wake up. He is a…" 

            "A coma?? NO he can't be! I didn't…no no no!" Draco put his hand on his shoulder. 

            "Hermione it's okay. It will be better for me and everyone if he never wakes up again." Draco's face went grim. The medi-witch looked oddly at him. 

            "Mr. Malfoy I do not think that is the best way to speak of your father." 

            "If you knew the hell in which he has put me through you would think the same of him. I do not expect you to understand but Hermione, she does and she wants him to stay asleep almost as much as I do." The medi-witch just looked at him and walked out. 

            "I don't think that was the best thing to tell her." 

            "I don't care what she thinks. I hate my father and I am not going to lie to her about how I feel about him. He did something stupid and he should have known the consequences of his actions. He assumed that you wouldn't be able to do what you did but you could." Hermione hugged him tightly. Draco hugged her back then pushed her back. 

            "You lay down! Didn't she say that you needed rest?" Hermione smiled and laughed at him. 

            "Oh I'm sorry Draco! I don't feel very tired. So what am I going to do??" Hermione had a playful sparkle in her eyes, so did Draco. 

            "Hmmmm…I don't know Ms. Granger. What are you to do?" Draco smirked at her. 

            "Well I don't know. That's why I asked you silly." Draco leaned in and kissed her. 

Hermione and Draco laughed. They didn't know why, maybe it was the weight that seemed to be off their shoulders, but whatever it was they had never been more happy or carefree in their lives. 

            A:N- Well what did you think? I didn't think that this chapter was all that great…but what did you think? I want to know!! So review…you know the little blue button on the bottom of the screen? Yeah! Hit that and review!!


	13. A new Day A new Problem

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**A new day a new problem **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter! He belongs strictly to J.K. Rowling! **

            Hermione awoke the next morning to screams that seemed to be coming from a room not to far away. She sat up in bed and questioned the sound. _Maybe it's just me and a part of my condition…who knows. I could be dreaming. _That thought was thrown to the winds when a medi-witch came in to make sure that Hermione was alright.

            "What is all that screaming?" Hermione covered her ears as the medi-witch opened the door.

            "It's Mister Malfoy. He seems to be having a very bad dream or having some sort of day dream. We're not entirely sure what it is that is causing this but we are trying to get him to be quiet. He is upsetting some of our other patients." She flustered about trying to get Hermione to lay down.

            All of sudden it was quiet the medi-witch sighed and left Hermione.

            Hermione was a little lost. Why would he be screaming like that? There really was no reason for that. Hermione figured it had to be some sort of a dream. _That would be the only logical explination for all his screaming. _Hermione let out a sigh and laid down. If only Draco were here. He would know what to do to fix this.

            She felt sort of alone in the white room all by herself. No one often came in to see her. She wondered why Harry and Ron hadn't yet come to see her. Or her parents…though it was a magical hospital maybe they couldn't. She shook her head. Who knows. 

            Hermione saw her door open a crack and bright red head stick his head in.

            "Hermione! You're awake!" Hermione smiled at Ron. Then she saw another head, this time a raven haired boy who smiled at her. Hermione smiled at the two.

            "I thought the two of you would never come and visit me!" Hermione faked a pout. Harry laughed then hugged her.

            "How could we not come and see you? The minute we heard what had happened we came here. But you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you. We know what you're like when you get woken up." Harry winked and Hermione slapped his arm.

            "Well you could have woken me up. I wouldn't mind some company." Ron and Harry frowned.

            "We thought that Malfoy would be with you. Since, well you know." Ron said.

            "Well he was for a time but he has to take care of his mother you know. I don't know if she will even like me anymore. After what I did…" Harry looked at her.

            "She liked you to begin with?" Hermione smiled.

            "Oh yes she did. She was very angry with Lucius after what he did. But when I was getting better she started talking to me. We've had moments." Hermione smiled remembering back to her time at the manor. It seemed ages ago now.

            "Well, how is she?" Hermione shook her head.

            "I don't know. I haven't seen her since the time of the accident. Well it wasn't an accident but you know what I mean." Ron and Harry shared a look.

            "Me and Ron will go and see how she's doing for you okay?" Hermione looked at them.

            "Really! You'd do that for me!?" When the boys nodded Hermione threw her arms around then. "Oh thank you! What would I do without you?" They laughed.

            "You would go mad Hermione. Absolutly mad." Hermione laughed.

            "Just go make sure she's alright for me." They nodded.

            "We'll be back as soon as we check it out okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks.

            As Harry and Ron walked out of the room where Hermione was they bumpedinto someone they rather didn't want to see.

            "Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy looked at the two of them. He looked exausted. He didn't look to be in any shape to start a fight.

            " I don't want to fight with you. I just want to check on Hermione. I haven't been to see her in too long. Just go do whatever you were going to do." He shook his head and walked in to see Hermione.

            Harry looked at Ron. His mouth nearly touching the ground. Ron shook his head.

            "Why do think he did that?" Ron asked.

            "I don't know. But I think that there was something going between those two that we don't know about Ron." Ron looked at him.

            "You don't think she would really be with him do you mate?" Harry shook his head.

            "I don't know Ron. I thought she would tell us if there was something, but maybe she wouldn't. She might have been worried of our reactions. I just don't know." Ron looked dejected.

            "She wouldn't. She would have told us. We know Hermione better then that. She wouldn't lie to us for all this time, she wouldn't."

            "Ron lets face it. Malfoy was involved. Would you really want Hermione to come up to us and tell us something like that. What would she say? 'Yes Ron I've been seeing Malfoy since this summer and we are madly in love. Sorry to break your heart but I love him.' I don't think you would want to hear that." Ron looked at Harry.

            "You're right. I wish she wouldn't keep it from us." Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

            "We don't even know if anything really is going on or not. It's just a possibility." Ron nodded. "Come on lets go check on Mrs. Malfoy."

            Hermione heard her door open and was about to tell Harry and Ron that there was no way they could have been to see Mrs. Malfoy in the five minutes since they left, when she saw a silvery blond instead.

            "Hey Hermione."  Hermione smiled.

            "Draco! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" He sighed and sat down next to Hermione's bed.

            "I've been signing my life away. All the repairs to the manor and for the hospital service here for my father. It's crazy Hermione. I haven't slept well in days." Hermione scooted over.

            "Come lay down Draco. You need to sleep. You look horrible." He smiled a little at Hermione.

            "A Malfoy never looks anything but dashing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Well this Malfoy looks as if he got run over with a truck. Now quite being stubborn and lay down." He smiled at her and climbed into the bed. She instantly snuggled into his chest and sighed.

            "I've missed you so very much Draco Malfoy." He kissed the top of her head.

            "I've missed you too Hermione Granger. I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione smirked.

            "You would be a mess. That's what you would be without me." Draco laughed.

            "Now look who's being a bit big headed." Hermione laughed.

            "I'm never egotisical Draco Malfoy. I always have a clear head."

            "Well this Hermione Granger seems to have let her head get a little to big." Hermione laughed and Draco sighed. It was good to hear her laugh again.  

A/N:  Sorry this is sooooo very sort guys. And sorry it has been like years since I updated! I feel awful! I will try to get chapters up faster. But I need some help guys!! Any advice you can give me would be great! You can catch me on AIM at Sweetyt863 or on yahoo at Tapdancer142000. So give me your ideas!

DHL


	14. Unwanted Visits And Surprise Happenings

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

**Chapter Fourteen **

Unwanted visits and Surprise happenings 

**Disclaimer: As always…Nothing I write her belongs to me. All to J.K Rowling as it should be. She's a million times better at this then I am. **

Hermione woke sometime in the middle of the night. She was restless and felt the need to go on a walk. She looked up at Draco and smiled. _It's amazing. He started out as the bane of my existence and now I don't know what I would do without him! _Hermione knew what she felt for him was more then just a silly crush now. She knew for a fact because the more she looked at his angelic like face the more she wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him she loved him. She laughed lightly at her own foolishness then climbed out of bed. Gently moving away so as not to disrupt the angel that was sleeping in her bed.

Hermione walked of the room, opening and closing the door gently. She walked down the dark nearly disserted corridors occasionally tripping over something that was in her path. After a while she closed her eyes as she was walking. Suddenly she bumped into what she assumed could only be a person and gasped.  
"Excuse me. I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going. Forgive me!" She felt and heard him gently chuckle.

"That's quite alright. I'm trying to figure out why I am here. I suppose we can walk together for a while." Hermione finally stepped back so she could get a look at this person whom she was talking with and gasped again.

"Mr. Malfoy! I-I didn't know it was you…I…" He hushed her.

"Now now. Do I know you?" Hermione looked up at him confused. _What is he playing at? Of course he knows me! _

"It's me sir. Hermione Granger." He looked down at her just as confused as she was. A small smile was on his face, he obviously didn't recognize her. "I go to school with your son Draco. We are in the same year. Different houses…" She trailed off. _There is no point to this. He doesn't seem to recognize me at all. _

All Lucius did was Smile down at her. "Do you and my Son get along? Are you friends? Perhaps more then that." He gave her a little wink and Hermione frowned.

"Well…We aren't friends anymore…We have…Uhh…More then that. Now anyways." Hermione gave him a wistful smile.

"I can tell you must care for him quite a bit judging by that Glow you have. Almost makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." Hermione's jaw dropped…**_Warm and Fuzzy??_** Hermione laughed and Lucius looked down at her oddly.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Hermione controlled her laughter and looked up at Lucius.

"Just…I just…Never thought I would hear you say something like Warm and Fuzzy. It just doesn't suit you Mr. Malfoy." He cocked an elegant brow at her, half in bemusement, half in questionment.

"What do you mean Ms. Granger?" Hermione sat down on a chair in the corridor they were standing in and Motioned for him to do the same.

"Well you see Mr. Malfoy. The only way I remember you, is a cold Heartless man. You hated me because I was muggle born and you wanted nothing to do with my dirty blood or me. You kept threatening Draco and me and so…One day I attacked you. You were a Death Eater; you worked for the Dark Lord and went against everything that I stood for. Mostly because I am the very thing that the Dark Lord wants to kill. But really that makes no sense since he himself is a half blood shouldn't he have to kill himself?? But he thinks that he is so…" A finger being pressed to her lips cut her off.

"Hush Ms. Granger. I understand. So I'm supposed to hate you because you are Muggle born. I see…Well I don't know if this will bother you at all but I don't see why I would hate you. You seem quite bright to me," At this Hermione blushed a little, "You are a Beauty to look at, and I see why my Son may Love you." Hermione was a violent shade of red and couldn't help but giggle slightly at what Lucius had said.

"Why…Why thank you sir. I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me before. Ever. In all my six years of knowing you and your family." Lucius smiled warmly down at her.

"But I think that I know why I am here. It was your attack on me that sent me here wasn't it?" Hermione tensed a little.

"Well…Yes, it was. But I have to say that I don't regret it in the least. You are, were, a horrible man. All you cared about was your wealth and your stupid name. Excuse my rudeness sir but you weren't the nicest person I have ever had the opportunity to meet. I think the attack was good for you personally." Hermione smirked at that but didn't show it to him.

"I would have to say you are right," At this Hermione nearly fainted dead away in the chair, "From what you have told me I think that whatever happened to me was for the best. I don't know why I would hate you. Other then the fact that you do seem to be a little snottish," Hermione scowled at him and he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Nothing personal. Just saying you…Put on the appearance to be a bit of a snot. But you are a kind hearted girl and I can see that." Hermione beamed at him.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy. But I think I should be heading back to bed. Draco may be worrying about me." Hermione stood to leave. She smiled at Lucius… "I'll see you around. Night." Hermione walked off, back the way she came and to the Room. Thinking of how odd Lucius Malfoy's behavior had been. Was he telling the Truth? Did he really not remember her or the accident? If he did, he was putting on a good show of faking. No one could act as well as he could towards a person they totally despised after something like that happened to them.

Hermione slipped back into the room the Same way she had left. Making as little noise as possible. Crawling back into bed snuggling against the strong arms that encircled her the moment she laid down. She smiled and snuggled closer ready to get a little bit more sleep.

Draco and Hermione awoke to a loud knock on the door the next morning.

"What in the bloody hell could be so important they needed to wake us up at this ungodly hour?" Hermione yawned and smiled slightly at Draco's comment.

"I don't know…But I think that we will find out." Just as Hermione said that the door flew open and in came a very happy looking Minister of Magic. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and raised an eyebrow then looked back at the Minister. "Is there something you needed Mr. Fudge?" He just beamed at Hermione.

"Might I say that you are one bloody brilliant witch Ms. Granger?" Hermione arched her brow higher not sure what he was talking about. "I think you could go far with a mind like yours. After stopping Lucius Malfoy and delivering him right to us. I can't thank you enough Ms. Granger." Hermione frowned and Draco shook his head.

"I think the man is a loon Hermione. Something is a little loose up there I think." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione laughed and the Minister looked at them a smile still in place.

"I say an award is given to you Ms. Granger. For what you did was stop a potential threat to us all." Mr. Fudge came up and shook her hand rather vigorously then backed away.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think you will have to worry about Mr. Malfoy Minister. Why don't you follow me and I will show you what I mean before you even ask any questions." Hermione climbed out of bed and took Draco's hand dragging him with her, the Minister following quickly behind the two.

Hermione led them down the hall to Lucius' room. And opened the door. "Mr. Malfoy are you in here?" She asked.

"Well hello there again Hermione Granger. What a pleasure. I didn't expect to see you so soon again." Hermione smiled as both Draco's and the Minister's jaws nearly dropped to the floor. "Draco! My son! How are you? I hope Ms. Granger here hasn't done you in a number like she has done to me. No worries though! I'm fine." Draco shook his head.

"Father…What has gotten into you? I thought that you hated Hermione? Now you are telling her hello and being glad to see you? Did she knock your bloody brains out!" Lucius laughed.

"I have been told all of that Draco. And no…She didn't 'knock my bloody brains out' as you put it. She just set them straight. I don't know why I would hate her. She's brilliant and a sight to look at. I can't say I can find a logical reason to hate this girl." Draco was beside himself. He didn't know weather to be happy his father didn't hate Hermione or scared that this was all some sort of ploy. But like Hermione, he doubted even his father could act that well.

Hermione smiled at Draco. "I ran into him last night. We had a little talk. I think, whatever happened to him affected his brain somehow. It's like he is a completely different person." Draco gave Hermione a small smile.

"I don't believe it. This must be a trick of some sort. Come now Mr. Malfoy. Why bother to fool with us? You now it won't work. We have you right where we want you." The highly confused look on Lucius' face made Fudge question if what Hermione said wasn't right. _But why all of a sudden? I guess maybe he really doesn't know what happened, or what is going on. _Cornelius Fudge angrily stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Wonder what's got into him. And what did he mean he has me right where we want you?" Hermione and Draco both snickered slightly.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you were a Death Eater as I said last night. And well…Death Eaters get sent to Azkaban. They are hated. All or most die, what ever ones don't suffer in Azkaban for the rest of their lives." Lucius' eyes widened.

"That doesn't sound like too much fun." Draco shook his head.

"It's not. It makes people go insane. The dementors, they suck all the happiness out of anything. Without the happiness, without some thread of hope to cling to most people go insane from it. Sad really." Draco shook his head some more and Hermione nodded.

"He's right sir. I have seen it myself. It's a frightening place. And those demetors don't care who you are. They will suck out your soul no matter who you are. They tried to do it to me once. It's the scariest thing you will ever have to live through." Hermione shuddered and Draco wrapped an arm around her.

Lucius threw up his arms. "Enough of this sadness. What do you say we go down and get some Breakfast? I'm starved!" Hermione laughed and Draco shook his head, a smile on his face.

So the three of them walked down to breakfast together. Draco's arm around Hermione and Luicus' arm around Draco's shoulders. For all the world he looked like a good father, and caring person. If no one had known him before they would think he is a wonderful person. But sadly for him they all knew him. And they all knew that he wasn't really that kind.

But what they didn't know was that now he was. Now he did love Draco. And he liked Hermione very much so. Even though it was a jump for him, he didn't know he had acted any differently. He didn't know anything other then way he was acting now.

Both Hermione and Draco were a little nervous about the whole thing but they weren't about to question it. They both preferred this Lucius to the old mean Lucius.

A/N: Okay…Okay…It's been ages I know!! I'm sorry!!! And I hate making excuses…People who do that irritate me. But I just haven't had the inspiration to write!!! Lack of reviews and whatnot will do that to you. I keep hearing how good this story is yet…I can't seem to get many reviews!! . So REVIEW I SAY! But if you don't want to then don't…I just won't update…no big deal…really...I mean it will give me some free time…Less time trying to figure this thing out…But meh. You decide. Do I keep going with this or not??? Choice is yours!

Luv ya!

DHL


	15. A dash of Tears, A Pound of Surprise

**Pain, Hurt, and…Love? **

Chapter Fifteen 

**A dash of Tears, A pound of Surprise **

**Disclaimer: Yet again…I own nothing here except the plot. That's all. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K.R! **

As Hermione lay in bed with Draco early that evening, after spending their whole day with Lucius, she thought of that time Draco took her to his Mother's flower garden and a sudden frown formed on her face. As she cuddled closer to Draco she thought about the reason she had most become upset. _Was it because I have never seen my own Father show the sort of love Lucius once showed to Nacrissa? Sure I know he loves her and everything, but does it bother me so much because I know my own Father has always been so good of hear and never hurt a soul in his life, while Lucius has for a fact hurt and killed many people in his time yet he showed more affection to Nacrissa then my own Father showed my Mother? _Hermione felt warm tears well in her eyes and Spill onto Draco's bare chest.

Draco flinched when he felt her tears hit his chest. He looked down at her worried. Gently he stroked her hair. "Everything alright Love?" Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Draco, do you remember the day you showed me to your Mother's flower garden?" When Draco nodded and said yes Hermione continued. "You know how I seemed a little upset." Draco nodded again not sure where she was going with this.

"Of course I remember Hermione. I was worried about you. I didn't know what was wrong, and you didn't seem to want to tell me. Do you know what it was that was bothering you so then?" Hermione shrugged.

"I think I sort of know. I mean I think it has to do with the fact that your Father seemed to show so much love for your Mother at one time, yet he is so evil and cold, well was evil and cold. And yet my own Father who has always been kind of heart never showed my Mother that same kind of attention. As a matter of fact…I don't have a reckolection of my Father even kissing my Mother. Or anything like that." Hermione felt more tears run down her face.

"Well Hermione. I don't know. That seems like a very strange reason to be upset. Just because your Father doesn't touch your Mother all the time doesn't mean he doesn't love her. I'm sure he does. I mean they couldn't raise such a kind hearted girl if they didn't." Hermione smiled a little.

"But Draco…it's just…My Father…I don't know. I really don't. I guess it just bothers me because I have, I have a bad memory of something. But I can't tell you." Hermione suddenly tensed up in Draco's arms and her frowned.

"What is it Hermione? You know you can tell me anything. So what happened? What is this bad memory of yours?" Hermione shook her head vigorisly.

"I-I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even said anything. My mouth just kept going. I don't know what came over me. Just forget I said anything." It was Draco's turn to shake his head.

"I don't think so love. Why can't you tell me? Who will know? Only I will. I won't tell a living soul if you don't want me too. I promise Hermione. You know I would never do anything that would harm you in any way. So tell me what is it." Hermione was finding it difficult to fight him.

She knew she could tell him. But she was scared that he would find out somehow that she had told him. _But…_she reasoned with herself…_How would he if Draco never said anything. And no one else knows. I can't tell him. He'll never know. Never. _Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay…I'll tell you. But you have to promise to never tell another living soul Draco Malfoy."

"Okay Hermione. I promise. You know I won't if you don't want me to." Hermione nodded and began with a heart wrenching tale that always upset her to no end.

"One evening I came home from spending all day out with my friend. As I came in the door I shouted out to my parents that I was home. I assumed they were in the sitting room, or possibly the kitchen. I didn't know. I headed upstairs to my room to put my things away when I heard a scream from the kitchen. I reckonized it to be my mother's and I became instantly worried. I dashed back down the stairs to see my Father standing over my Mother an obvious bruise forming on her face. I asked my Father what had happened even though I was pretty sure I knew what had gone wrong. He had hit her. And I knew it. He just glared at me and said, 'Your Mother was being disrespectful. Let that be a lesson.' When I nodded she stepped away from her and towards me. I tried to step away but he grasped my shoulder and jerked me towards him and said that if I ever told another living soul about this he would kill me." Hermione felt the tears flow from her eyes, sobbing softly she clung to Draco holding him tightly.

"Merlin Hermione. I had no idea. Why would your Father threaten you so? I don't understand." Hermione shook her head. Obviously not knowing why either. Draco rubbed her back in small circles "Shh now Hermione. It's okay. He won't find out you told me I promise. I won't tell him, or anyone. I promise." Hermione nodded the tears still falling.

Draco didn't know what to do. So he just held her close and sighed knowing there wasn't much he could do other then be there to support her in anyway she saw fit. He knew it wasn't much, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do to change the past. The past was the past and eventually she would get over it. But now it was still fresh in her mind. _It must not have happened all that long ago. Recently if it still bothers her this much. _Draco wondered if this had happened right before the attack. _It would make sense. That is why she is so shaken by it. Because my Father attacked her, she has gotten the impression that her father would do the same to her. I just don't understand this. Why would Hermione Granger's Father hit her in any way? It just doesn't seem right. _Draco smiled slightly as Hermione drifted off to sleep. Running a hand through her soft but mused hair.

"Where would I be without you Hermione Granger in my life?" A response from the doorway made Draco jump.

"You would be a miserable boy sitting at home waiting for your Father to come home. That's where you would be Draco." He smiled as his Mother walked in the room and looked down on the two. "Is she okay?" Draco frowned once more and shook his head.

"No. She's not. Her Father appearantly did something things that I can't repeat. I promised Hermione I wouldn't. Lets just say, it's things Father threatened but never did to you." Nacrissa frowned.

"Wow…Poor dear." Draco nodded.

After a moment of silence Nacrissa asked. "So, how's your Father?" Draco smiled widely at her.

"He's great! Never been better. You remember the way he was when you two first got together? When he really seemed to care?" When Nacrissa nodded Draco continued. "Well something happened when Hermione attacked him. He's kind and gentle. He even apologized for any damage he did to Hermione and I." Nacrissa looked skeptical at the idea of Lucius being so kind, especially around Hermione.

"Are you so sure Draco? How do you know it isn't just an act to get out of Azkaban?" Draco shrugged.

"Because he was nearly falling over himself with compliments to Hermione. They were sincere Mother. I could tell. The look in his eyes showed no hidden emotions or feelings of Hatred. It was a pure and simple truth. I know. I know when Father lies and when he is telling the truth. I know he wasn't lying. He doesn't even remember Hermione." Nacrissa didn't believe it. There was just no way, and the expression on her face told all. "Go see him yourself if you don't believe me. I'm sure he's still awake."

Nacrissa nodded and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before leaving.

_How could he possibly change so fast? I mean I suppose that it is possible. But it just doesn't make sense. All well. The look in Draco's eyes tell me that he wants to believe it's true and if he does then I'll let him. If his father really has changed, I'll be shocked. _

As Nacrissa neared his room she hesitated. _Dare I go in there and test my luck? But if what Draco says is true…then I have nothing to worry about. _Nacrissa slowly walked in. Nervous about what was really on the other side of the door.

To say the least she was shocked when she came in to find Lucius reading a book sitting in a chair by his window, a small smile playing on his lips as he read. He didn't seem to notice her so she just watched him for a while. _I haven't seen him smile a real true smile in, years. I missed it so much. _Nacrissa felt tears welling in her eyes. What Draco had said was true. The old loving Lucius was back.

Finally Nacrissa cleared her throat and Lucius jumped looking over to the door a grin spread on his face reaching his beautiful, clear blue, eyes. "Nacrissa! Love! I didn't even hear you come in!" Nacrissa smiled coyly back at him.

"I didn't want to disturb you, incase you were sleeping or something." Lucius jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing a small kiss on her forehead before pulling away and looking at her.

"I have spent all day with our son and that lovely girl friend of his. I must say our son has impecible taste." Nacrissa laughed and Lucius' rich laughter mingled with hers.

"Well he surely doesn't get it from you. Must come from me." Nacrissa smiled broadly at him.

"You only wish Love. That really isn't the case at all now is it?" The smile and sparkle in his eyes told her that he was having a good time. _I just hope that this never goes away again. I missed this so much over the last years. _

Narcrissa lovinly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a warm, gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you are doing better. It will be good to have you back at home again. But I will have to go and do a little cleaning up before you can come home. Besides I'm sure the doctors will want to run a few tests on you before you leave. I'm sure Draco has told you of how you used to be." When Lucius nodded grimly and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

"And I will never go back to the man I used to be. No matter what happens. I won't let it happen. I have hurt to many people and that just isn't right. I should have never hurt you 'Cissa. Never. You or Draco. It wasn't right and I should have never even tried to hurt Hermione. She is amazing and no doubt those two get along wonderfully. I do hope he keeps her around permanently." Nacrissa smiled at him.

"It's been a long time since you have called me 'Cissa. I missed it. I hope this never goes away. Not again. I missed it." Lucius smiled down at her. Kissing her nose.

"I won't. I can promise you that much 'Cissa." He smiled and Pulled her to the bed wanting to be with her, needing to be as close to her as possible.

The next morning Hermione awoke to a strong arm wrapped around her and feeling of being lightweight and carefree. _Wonder where that came from? Must be from telling Draco all of that. Getting it off my chest. Knowing he won't tell a soul. God…I love him. _Hermione heard a little groan and looked up to see Draco's eyes flutter open.

"Morning Draco." He smiled down at her as she flashed him one of her beautiful smiled.

"Morning love. How do you feel this morning?" Hermione smiled broadly.

"I feel like I could take on the world. I feel better. Maybe it's because I know that someone else knows. Someone that I know I can trust with all my heart." Draco kissed her lips softly and gently.

"Good. You know you can tell me anything 'Mione. Anything at all. No matter what happens, you can always tell me. Now what do you say we pay my Father a visit and get some Breakfast then sign you out of here and get you home?" Hermione nodded and hopped out of bed. Draco smiled at her.

Once at the door they knocked. They were surprised to hear the voice of a woman on the other side of the door. "Hold on a moment. On my way." Hermione looked up at Draco puzzled. Draco shook his head.

"I think it's my mother. But it's hard to tell. But I'm almost positive that it is." Hermione smiled and nodded holding Draco's hand.

When Nacrissa opened the door she had just a sheet wrapped around her. Draco turned rather red and Hermione laughed. "Looks like someone had a, pleasant evening." Nacrissa beamed opening the door all the way so they could enter, Lucius pulling on his pants as they walked in. He smiled sheepishly at them as they came in Draco rolling his eyes and Hermione giggling.

"Wasn't expecting company if you couldn't tell." Lucius responded to their looks. He kissed Nacrissa softly as she walked over to him a brilliant smile on her face and glow to her that Hermione had never seen there before. Hermione could help but smile and laugh as Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head down to breakfast together." Nacrissa gathered her things and headed to the bathroom flashing Lucius a warm smile before shutting the door and getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Nacrissa came out. Her hair was combed and she was all dressed and ready to go Lucius, Hermione, and Draco all stood up to go when she came out. They had been discussing a possible future and had Hermione and Draco sorely wanting the end of the school year to come already. Although both were Head Boy and Girl the only times they would be together was during classes and when they had to protrol the halls at night.

Hermione resoned that it was better then no time together at all, Draco had complied grudgenly.

As the four of them walked down the hall in couples each holding the hand of their love people couldn't help but smile at the sweet happiness that seemed to glow from each woman as they passed. It was obvious to all that these two were happily in love, and now that Lucius had changed his game around, things would be better. It was very noticeable to all the look of kindness and endearment he had for his wife. The sort of look that only one who was truly in love could hold.

As they sat down to eat the looks they recived were both questioning and yet, fascinated. Lucius just smiled at them all as he took a seat across from his son and next to his wife. "I think people are jealous what do you say?" Nacrissa laughed, her rich warm laughter filling the room.

Hermione and Draco shared a look. Each knew that this was the beginning of something wonderous.

A/N: Well there you go!! I got so many good reviews, minus one rather negtive one to which I must respond.

You see, I only said that because of the lack of reviews I have gotten the last few times I had reviewed I had every intention on keeping this story rolling. And I have every reason to now. Knowing that I have many reviewers who do with of me to continue. I will. I only hope that you will get over it and read this story ungrudenly.

To the rest of you who reviewed! I love you all and thank you! Your reviews were very inspirational! I only hope to keep getting more like those I got this last time I updated! I must say I have some of the best reviewers ever!!!! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Don't worry. There is a ways yet to go before this story is over!

Love you all!

DHL


End file.
